Le dernier Sakurazukamori
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Le temps a passé, Subaru a changé...Si vous aimez Sei et Subaru, c'est ici que ça se passe ! Dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp ( mais j' y incruste cette fois mon petit Hisaki et lui il est à moi ! )

Genre : ne sait pas trop encore ( sans doute un peu yaoi plus tard )

Petite note de l'auteur : soyez indulgent c'est ma première tentative sur Clamp -

**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 1_

2005, le Rainbow Bridge.

Un jeune homme au cheveux noirs, mi-long, tentait en vain de se maintenir sur ses jambes. Il vacilla un instant puis ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un flot léger de sang. Les hématomes et les blessures qui couvraient son corps l'obligeaient à lutter sans répit contre l'évanouissement. Ou la mort. Faisant preuve d'un nouvel effort de volonté, il se redressa et posa encore le regard sur son adversaire.

Ce dernier, un homme de 30 ans à peine, lui offrit son éternel sourire moqueur.  
– Ta force ne se résume donc qu'à cela ? Je m'ennuie déjà.

Son visage perdit en un instant toute expression.

Le jeune Sumeragi lui reconnaissait là le seul faciés qui lui convenait vraiment. L'homme se tenant face à lui sortit un ofuda noir et entama une formule rapide. Mais Hisaki Sumeragi n'avait plus la force de se défendre et subitement le jeune homme fut projeté à une dizaine de mettre de son adversaire, sentant ses côtes se briser sous l'impact lorqu'il atteignit le rebord du pont.

Il essaya une fois encore de se relever mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et ce fut un echec.

En un bond, l'homme qui venait de l'écraser une fois de plus le rejoingnit.

- J'aurais cru que ce combat pourrait me distraire plus longtemps. Dommage. Il est temps d'en finir je crois.

Un sourire moqueur, toujours le même, s'inscrit un instant sur ces traits et il s'appréta à mettre son affirmation à exécution.

- Si moi, Hisaki Sumeragi, dernier membre de mon clan, je dois disparaître aujourd'hui, je ne peux laisser vivre le Sakurazukamori !

- Et tu crois encore pouvoir me battre ? dit l'homme amusé.

- Je mettrais un terme à cette situation, quoi qu'il m'en coute, assura Hisaki.

Une lueur passa une seconde dans les yeux, l'un doré et l'autre vert, du Sakurazukamori. De l'étonnement ou de la curiosité peut-être ? Il ne pouvait jurer de rien.

Concentrant toutes son énergie au creux de ses mains, le jeune exorciste réussi miraculeusement à supporter le poids de son corps pour se relever et à repousser suffisamment le Sakurazukamori.

L'expression d'une apparente satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu possède encore des ressources. Voilà qui peut être intéressant, dit-il d'un ton faussement intrigué.

Hisaki avait d'énormes difficultés à canaliser chaque parcelle de ses forces et cette opération ne faisait qu'aggraver ses blessures.

Soudain, il comprit qu'il y était parvenu. Un formidable et terrible soulagement le parcourut. Le Sakurazukamori ne l'avait pas interrompu et à présent il n'y pouvait plus rien.

Il récita une litanie rapide de plusieurs formules puis s'adressa enfin à son adversaire.

- Notre sort est scellé en cet instant. Nos deux clans vont disparaître. Même en tant qu'ancien chef de notre famille ces pouvoirs te sont inconnus, n'est-ce pas ? La 12ème chef n'a jamais eu l'occasion de te les révéler, peut-être n'en a-t-elle même jamais eu l'intention car ils ont étaient interdit par nos fondateurs en personne, leur utilisation détruisant totalement le corps et l'âme. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ; qu'ils me pardonnent.

Cette fois le Sakurazukamori écoutait avec intérêt bien que cela ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde.

- Des pouvoirs interdits donc ? Et tu espères qu'ils suffiront à me vaincre ? Moi, le plus puissant des Sakurazukamori qui ait existé, alors que j'ai déjà détruit ton clan ? Cela devient des plus distrayant, affirma-t-il en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

- Subaru Sakurazuka, ta fin est proche.

Le Sakurazukamori se décida à intervenir, pas par peur mais plus par jeu, pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Hisaki prononça une phrase :

" Que le futur des êtres désignés soit sans avenir, que le passé soit à jamais enfermé et que la boucle de cette affrontement à travers les siècles soit à jamais détruite ! "

Une lumière éclatante aveugla un instant Subaru juste au moment où il dressait un puissant kekkai à l'aide de ses sorts. Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il vit le corps du dernier Sumeragi se désagréger devant lui.

- Tiens, ça c'est nouveau...

Le temps sembla alors subitement se figer et il se sentit perdre conscience lentement tandis que ses membres s'effaçaient doucement d'une manière étrange et totalement différente à celle du jeune exorciste.

- M'aurait-il vaincu ? murmura-t-il indifférent. Pourtant mon kekkai ne s'est pas brisé...

Puis ce fut le silence.

- Subaruuu !

Pas de réponse.

- SUBARUUU ! REVEILLE-TOI !

- Ouah ! Hokuto...

Le jeune Subaru Sumeragi venait de s'éveiller une fois de plus grâce aux bons soins de sa soeur. Elle était tout pour lui. Elle était excentrique et emplie d'une incroyable joie de vivre ; c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ... questionna Subaru encore mal réveillé.

- Aaaah, mon frère est incroyable !

Mécontente et remuant le doigt devant son visage elle ajouta :

- Aurais-tu oublié que tu as PROMIS A SEI d'aller déjeuner avec lui CE MATIN ? Il doit passer de chercher exactement dans DIX minutes !

Un instant Subaru devint blanc comme un linge puis le rouge lui monta rapidement au teint.

- Il... il est déjà... si tard ? Il... Il faut que je me dépêche ! dit-il en se levant alarmé.

Hokuto observa son frère qui rentrait rapidement dans la salle de bain tout en laissant échapper encore un " oh non je vais encore le mettre en retard ... " et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si gentil, elle avait parfois peur pour lui ; peur que cette gentillesse ne finisse un jour par le blesser.

On sonna à la porte et elle se leva. Elle entendit derechef une chute d'objets dans la salle de bain et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en riant :

- Je crois que Sei est arrivé Subaru !

Rien ne lui avait échapper. En reprenant conscience puis en observant la scène, il avait perçu une pointe d'étonnement dans son âme mais aucune émotion. Sa soeur était toujours la même mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, lui-même était tel que dans son souvenir, si... naif et innocent.

Un instant, il s'était demandé comment il avait pu se retrouver dans le passé, sans corps, juste en esprit, puis il avait fait un lien entre la formule de ce Hisaki et son kekkai mais cela non plus n'avait pas d'importance.

La situation présente l'intéressait bien plus. Depuis la bataille des " Kamui "... , non, même cela ne l'avait pas diverti. Son ennui était si total depuis toutes ces années, c'était l'occasion rêvée de " s'amuser " un peu.

Un seul fait l'intéressait vraiment : de quoi était-il capable dans son état ?

A suivre...

Kokoro : Des commentaires ? Vi siyou plaît !

Hisaki : Un seul, tu m'as tué à ma première apparition ! (prépare ses ofudas)

Kokoro : Gomen ! (cherche une porte pour s'enfuir) Au secours ! (part en courant)

Hisaki : Reviens ici toi !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp

Genre : ne sait pas trop encore ( mais un peu shonen-ai dans ce chapitre)

Petite note de l'auteur : bon, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment comme je voulait qu'il soit au départ - . -' ... tant pis , je travaillerai plus le prochain chapitre ...

Un grand merci à Kestrel pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 2_

Il les observait depuis des heures déjà. Mais il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à leur conversation, il songeait plutôt à la meilleure façon de réaliser son projet. Pourtant il se laissait aller de temps à autre à analyser les attitudes si factices de cet hommes apparemment bienveillant.

Avec quelle adresse il trompait le jeune homme !

Ce dernier, lui-même il y avait tant d'années, se laissait totalement duper. Si jeune, si innocent, entièrement à sa merci. Seishiro devait sans doute se délecter de cette situation. Comment réagirait-il s'il passait de manipulateur à manipulé ? Si son visage avait été palpable, peut-être aurait-on pu distinguer un sourire carnassier sur les traits de Subaru Sakurazuka à l'idée de « jouer » avec lui.

Seishiro était tel que dans son souvenir et, même aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à détecter de véritables failles dans toute cette comédie.

Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui, que ressentait-il ?

Rien. Non, pas exactement. Il le trouvait séduisant, évidemment, à une époque il l'avait aimé. Mais, depuis qu'il était devenu le Sakurazukamori, il n'aimait plus. Subaru le voyait uniquement comme celui, à quelques détails près, qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent. Son mentor ? Non, pas vraiment non plus. Mais déjà ces réflexions l'ennuyaient et il reporta son attention sur le couple d'exorcistes.

- Om abokya... , entama le jeune Sumeragi.

Seishiro se tenait en retrait et l'observait en souriant tandis que Subaru libérait l'homme de l'emprise d'un esprit torturé. L'assassin était parvenu une fois de plus à convaincre l'adolescent et il l'avait suivit dans son travail. De quelle manière aurait-il était plus certain de garder sa proie intacte qu'en la surveillant ?

Il felicita le jeune homme puis la famille du possédé vint remercier chaleureusement le jeune exorciste. Les dernières explications fournies, ils quittèrent les lieux.

L'âme fantomatique du dernier Sakurazukamori comprit alors que le moment approchait. Une opportunité allait lui être offerte.

Brusquement Subaru Sumeragi sembla perdre l'équilibre.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Seishiro qui l'avait rattrapé à temps.

- Si, c'est juste que cet esprit était plus tourmenté que je ne le croyait. Ca va all...

Et il perdit connaissance.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement.

- Subaru ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas Seishiro, tout va bien maintenant, dit-il en se relevant.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il encore.

Etait-ce du doute ou de l'incompréhension qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux ? Ou bien était-ce encore factice ?

- Oui, oui je vais très bien ! répondit Subaru en adoptant ce ton qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'inquiéter pour lui, que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, se dit-il en souriant à Seichiro comme Subaru Sumeragi aurait pu le faire. Il était très satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il lui avait été si simple de dominer son jeune hôte et de le plonger dans le sommeil. L'exorciste avait tant donné pour accomplir son travail qu'il ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance. Subaru commençait à interpréter avec talent un caractère et des attitudes qui lui étaient totalement étrangères depuis qu'il était un Sakurazuka.

'Cela va être particulièrement divertissant !' se dit-il.

Mais ce qui lui plaisait surtout, c'était ce pouvoir. Il sentait gronder en lui, non pas uniquement cette énergie si caractéristique du clan Sumeragi mais la sienne. Sa puissance de Sakurazukamori liée à celle de son ancienne famille. Toute sa force était intacte.

- Seishiro ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, attendant la suite de sa demande.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te posera pas de problèmes d'avoir fermé ta clinique toute la journée ? lui demanda-t-il, jouant son propre rôle à la perfection.

Le vétérinaire lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Mais non, je t'assure, répondit-il. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu plus encore, je n'aurais pour rien au monde manqué l'occasion de passer une journée entière avec toi mon cher Subaru !

L'exorciste adopta en un instant cette aspect profondément gêné, qu'il se devait de jouer s'il voulait garder l'illusion intacte, et Seishiro se mit à rire.

- Bon, je t'invite à prendre un thé, si tu es d'accord, Subaru. Je me dois au moins de faire cela après le travail que tu viens d'accomplir ! dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient la résidence des derniers clients des Sumeragi.

- Mer... merci Seishiro.

La journée se déroula dans la simplicité même, Subaru jouant son rôle parfaitement. Pas une seule fois Seishiro ne sembla prendre conscience d'un moindre changement en lui.

Le vétérinaire le déposa devant son immeuble.

- J'ai passé une magnifique journée avec celui que j'aime, c'était merveilleux !

- Seichiro !

- Mais oui, je t'aime, dit-il soudain sérieux.

Il se regardèrent quelques secondes, Subaru admirant malgré lui l'adresse avec laquelle il tentait de le charmer.

- Ah ! Quel dommage que cette soirée s'achève ici ! Il faut absolument que je passe à la clinique ce soir... mais demain matin je t'apporterai le petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner ! affirma-t-il avec flegme. Tu as passé une bonne journée aussi au moins ? demanda-t-il, exprimant à merveille une legère inquiétude, factice, évidemment.

- Oui... oui, bien sûr ! Mais je suis désolé d'avoir encore accaparé ton temps...

- Subaru, tu n'accapares jamais mon temps, c'est toujours un bonheur pour moi d'être en ta compagnie ! dit-il avec le plus charmeur des sourires.

Subaru laissa paraître sa gêne, il maîtrisait vraiment bien cette attitude, et il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souhaiter bonsoir et de monter rapidement vers son appartement.

Sur ses lèvres appararaissait à présent le sourire satisfait si caractéristique au Sakurazukamori qu'il était. A l'instant, il avait pu percevoir ce léger éclat de surprise dans les yeux de Seichiro. Tout comme dans l'après-midi lorqu'il lui avait effleuré la main de sa main gantée, apparemment, par pur indvertance. Ou encore, ce léger tremblement qu'il avait cru déceler lorsque ses cheveux avaient frolé une seconde le peau de son compagnon.

Ses réactions étaient moindre mais Subaru parvenait malgré tout à les percevoir. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Le jeu avait bel et bien commencé.

Le Sakurazukamori aurait aimé filer et espionner son prédecesseur dès le soir même. Car, ce soir, l'assassin ferait sans doute une nouvelle victime, et une certaine curiosité le poussait à vouloir l'observer dans son travail, mais il devait retrouver Hokuto, malheureusement.

Il entra calmement dans l'appartement et fut immédiatement arrêté par sa soeur.

- Subaru ! Alors...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement en apercevant le visage de son frère.Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Hokuto était si intuitive, avait-elle déjà des soupçons dès leur « première » rencontre ?

_A suivre..._

Kokoro : ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite...

Hokuto : pas étonnant, tu coupes l'action au moment de MON grand rôle !

Kokoro (qui ne lui prête pas attention) : ça va vraiment pas...

Hokuto : SEI, TU PEUX VENIR 2 MINUTES !

Sei : je suis là très chère belle soeur, que puis-je pour toi ?

Hokuto (chuchote qque chose à Sei) : ...

Sei (se retourne vers moi avec des pétales de cerisier tout autour de lui) : il est temps d'en finir, je crois

Kokoro (pas très rassurée) : Ok, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver, tu l'auras ton rôle Hokuto ( dit plus bas : mais je ne sais pas quand hé hé )

_En ce moment, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire alors l'attente du prochain chapitre sera sans doute un peu plus longue, désolée._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_ :-) _, des 'tites reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp

Genre : shonen-ai ( yaoi peut-être plus tard)

Pour les reviews:

dreamydreamer : Merci pour la tablette de chocolat, ça m'a donné de l'énergie pour ce chapitre !

fifi galop: Thanks pour ta review (j'essaierai d'être un peu plus claire lorsque Subaru Sumeragi réapparaîtra)

Flubb: Subaru horrible? Oui un peu hé,hé. Et ça va pas s'arranger !

Kestrel21: Eh oui, Seishiro à du soucis à se faire ! Ce sera sans répit !

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

**Chapitre 3**

Elle l'observait, impassible, le temps semblant s'être figé.

Subaru attendit calmement la réaction d'Hokuto qui ne vint pas. Reprenant son rôle, il risqua quelques mots marqués par un apparent manque d'assurance.

- Ho... Hokuto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette dernière sembla soudain reprendre conscience en entendant la voix de son frère mais, au lieu de lui répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la joue de son interlocuteur.

- Subaru ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Il n'y pas eu de problème avec Sei ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Un instant Subaru se demanda quel erreur il avait bien pu commettre pour ainsi l'alerter mais un instant seulement. Elle était une Sumeragi, son pouvoir, bien que différent de celui de son frère, était peut-être conséquent.

- Non, non, c'était une merveilleuse journée ! Seishiro m'a accompagné pour mon exorcisme puis il m'a invité à boire un thé. Nous avons mangé une glace et..., commença-t-il avec entousiasthme.

- Et vous ne m'avait pas invitée ! N'avez-vous pas honte de manger des glaces sans moi ? répondit Hokuto reprenant en une seconde tous les aspects si flamboyant de son caractère.

- Mais Hokuto... tu ne devais pas rencontrer une amie cet après-mi...

- Pour se faire pardonner Sei devra m'invitée dans ce nouveau petit salon de thé qui vient d'ouvrir ! HA, HA, HA !

Elle continua ainsi enchaînant sur les gâteaux qu'il devrait lui payer pour obtenir son pardon, faisant semblant d'ignorer les remarques qu'il essayait de faire sans grande conviction.

Observant la jeune femme qui continuait dans ces débordements de spontanéité excessifs, le Sakurazukamori se dit qu'il l'avait sans doute surestimée ; après tout, elle ne resterait toujours qu'une femme ordinaire avec une intuition un peu plus poussée que les autres.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots encore puis Subaru regagna sa chambre. Son regard balaya cette pièce pratiquement vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette maison des plus sobre où il avait emmenagé après être devenu le Sakurazukamori, celle de son prédécesseur, et il constata, sans y prêter grande importance, que de tous temps il n'avait jamais eu un goût particulier pour la décoration.

Mais déjà cette réflexion était oubliée et il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour s'accorder une douche.

Au moment où il se dévêtit, il posa les yeux sur ses gants. Ces gants que le jeune Subaru Sumeragi ne devait jamais ôter pour une obscure raison. Mais ce dernier n'était plus là. Son âme était totalement plongé dans le sommeil. Subaru Sakurazuka, lui, était conscient de tout. Autant de cet âme endormie qui reposait dans ce corps qu'il possédait, que des agissement de Seishiro et donc du secret que représentaient ces scellés.

Il ôta ses gants et entra sous le jet d'eau chaude qui commençait à perler sur sa peau.

Une fois encore, un sourire s'imprima sur ses traits.

'Il est si facile de les manipuler' pensa-t-il, alors que son esprit élaborait peu à peu les étapes de son jeu.

_

* * *

__Pov d'Hokuto_

Elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir son expression de la mémoire.

Allongée dans son lit, le visage de Subaru la plongée dans la plus profonde inquiétude. Sur le moment elle n'avait lui pu cacher son désappointement mais elle avait pu se reprendre malgré tout.

Cela avait été si furtif, s'était-elle trompé ? Cela n'avait-il été qu'une illusion ?

Non. Une pareille expression sur le visage de son frère, elle ne pouvait sûrement pas l'avoir rêvée ! Si douleureux. Elle avait eu si mal en posant les yeux sur lui. Tant de souffrance ! Dans un regard si jeune ! Alors que son frère n'avait toujours été qu'innocence et gentillesse, comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Pourtant c'était bien son frère qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Toujours le même caractère, la même douceur mais... il y avait autre chose... de totalement différent aussi... qui durant cette fraction de seconde avait semblé surgir derrière la tristesse... et elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier .

Hokuto s'efforça de cesser d'y penser. Elle ferma les yeux pour la énième fois de la soirée en se persuadant qu'elle faisait erreur mais un très mauvais pressentiment persistait en elle et ne voulait pas la quitter.

_Fin de la Pov_

* * *

Il entendit la sonnerie de son appartement puis les pas rapides sur le plancher. Ensuite la voix de Hokuto s'éleva suivie de celle de Seishiro. 

Il ouvrit les yeux, son visage aux traits froids comme la glace. Il écouta distraitement la conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce attenante avant de se lever en silence. Soudain sa curiosité fût piquée d'intérêt par le ton que prenait la discussion.

« - Sei, tout s'est bien passé hier avec Subaru ? »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec un sérieux inhabituel de la part d'Hokuto.

« - Oui. Ah, il a juste eu une légère perte de conscience après son exorcisme mais sinon nous avons passé une excellente journée ! J'ai même invité mon petit Subaru dans un magnifique salon de thé !

- Un salon de thé... »

Le ton d'Hokuto avait repris son intonation normal et Subaru se doutait déjà de la suite de la conversation. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant les deux voix se perdre dans le néant de la chambre.

- Bonjour Subaru !

Il venait de quitter sa chambre et il salua Seishiro.

- Ne change pas de conversation Sei, tu me dois une invitation !

- Mais bien sûr, je ferais tout pour ma belle-soeur !

- Seishiro !

- Oui, mon petit Subaru ?

Un bruit les interrompit. C'était le fax. Hokuto attrapa les feuilles en se dirigeant vers son frère.

- Encore du travail ? Tu ne pourras donc jamais aller un jour en cours en paix ! Ah, si je pouvais... ! s'énerva-t-elle comme toujours.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hokuto, les cours peuvent attendre. Si je peux aider quelqu'un c'est le plus important, dit Subaru en adoptant les mots qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre.

- Subaru...

Hokuto semblait triste pour lui mais elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

- Tu sais déjà où tu dois te rendre ? demanda Seishiro.

- Oui, ce n'est pas très loin, je prendrais le bus, répondit-il alors qu'Hokuto s'éloignait pour lui servir des toasts pour son déjeuner.

- Me permettrais-tu de t'y conduire ? lui proposa-t-il alors.

- Mais...

- Ah non ! Subaru on ne refuse pas un chauffeur si charmant ! Allez viens déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies de manger une fois de plus ! Et interdiction de refuser l'offre de Sei !

- Ah ! Merci, Hokuto tu es une fantastique belle soeur !

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Ha, ha, ha !

- Hokuto..., dit Subaru Sakurazuka, s'obligeant à paraître gêné.

* * *

- Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda l'adolescent. 

- Bien sûr que non, je suis ravi de pouvoir t'être utile, lui répondit Seishiro en le fixant à travers ces lunettes avec le plus doux des regards.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de sa voiture côté conducteur puis ouvrit la seconde porte.

Au moment où il montait à côté du chauffeur, Subaru trébucha, et parvint à accentuer sa maladresse à un tel point (1) , qu'il se retrouva presque totalement allongé sur Seishiro. Leurs corps étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre, les mains de Seishiro presque à la hauteur de la taille de son cadet et les lèvres de Subaru à quelques millimètres de l'oreille droite de son aîné.

Furtivement Subaru lacha quelques mots d'un ton ferme.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Seul leur respiration furent audibles durant quelques instants. Soudain l'adolescent se redressa.

- Je... je... je suis désolé, dit-il exprimant la plus grande confusion.

Le vétérinaire ne sembla pas réagir et Subaru se réjouit intérieurement de l'effet qu'avait provoqué cette situation et ses parole.

- Qu'as-tu dit Subaru ? lui demanda-t-il se ressaisissant soudain.

- Que... j'étais désolé...

- Uniquement cela ?

- Oui... , dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien mais je risque de te mettre en retard si je ne démarre pas, alors allons-y ! déclara Seishiro semblant totalement détendu.

Il démarra.

' Sakurazukamori, tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu le voudrais, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai vue, cette confusion dans tes yeux. Bientôt, tout ton être ne sera plus que cela et le moment sera enfin arrivé . '

S'il l'avait pu, à cet instant, en observant Seishiro, un large sourire carnassier se serait épanouit sur les lèvres de Subaru Sakurazuka.

_A suivre..._

Subaru Sakurazuka : intéressant, je crois que je ne vais pas te tuer toute suite, je commence à bien m'amuser

Kokoro : euh... merci...

Seishiro (vient de débarquer) : hé, Kokoro, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à mon petit Subaru?

Subaru Sak. : rien, je suis là

Sei : Ah tant mieux!

Sei(discrètement à Kokoro : il est pas un peu étrange en ce moment)

Kokoro (murmure) : mais nan, comme-ci ! (se retient de pouffer de rire)

Subaru Sak. : allez, écrit vite la suite, je veux continuer mon jeu !

Sei : Quel jeu ?

Kokoro et Subaru Sak. : Rien, t'en fais pas ( ont vraiment du mal à s'empêcher de rire)

* * *

(1): C'est peut-être un peu trop là --', dsl j'ai pas trouvé mieux...

* * *

Euh... j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si quelque chose vous semble vraiment euh... bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire "-" . Tous les avis sont les bienvenus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp

Genre : shonen-ai ( yaoi peut-être plus tard même très bientôt # - #! )

Réponses aux reviews :

yuki-chan : Merci j'espère que cette suite te plaira :-)

fifi galop : He oui, je les aime bien moi aussi ces petits dialogues, c'est une bonne occasion de me jouer d'eux !

- Seishiro : pardon ? - Kokoro : euh... faut que j'y aille... ( n'est plus qu'un point sur l'horizon...)

Kestrel21 : Alors, ben pour la longueur des chapitres c'est une bonne remarque, au fur et à mesure je crois que mes chapitres vont s'allonger mais pour l'instant je préfère opter pour une parution à peu près régulière et des chapitres un peu (trop) courts (jsp que tu n'es pas trop déçue, dsl - - '). Merci en tous cas, tes remarques et encouragements me sont toujours très utiles et me font plaisir !

dreamydreamer : ouais ! encore une tablette ! (attention je deviens accroc ! )

(Ah, dsl pour la faute, flagrande, je sais, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne prend pas le temps de se relire correctement - -')

Maintenant (enfin), la suite !

  
**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 4_

- Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour ce que vous avez fait, dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique, savoir qu' à présent il repose en paix me procure le plus grand des réconfort.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques politesses puis il se retira.

Cette femme lui paraissait si misérable, comme chaque « client » des Sumeragi d'ailleurs.

Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Endosser ce rôle, celui d'une personne innocente et compréhensive, lui semblait parfois une pure perte de temps. Mais il devait être convainquant alors il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Subaru arpentait lentement les rues sombres de Tokyo.

Peut-être cela paraissait-il imprudent pour un adolescent de parcourir la ville dans la semi-pénombre, ne pressant même pas le pas malgré le silence des lieux déserts qu'il traversait ? Cela ne l'était pas. Sous son apparente fragilité se dissimulait le plus puissant des Sakurazukamori.

Que faisait-il ? Cherchait-il une proie ? Non, il l'avait déjà trouvée.

D'un bond il se retrouva sur le toit d'un immeuble, son regard braqué sur un point éloigné. Ses yeux étaient posés sur sa proie. A travers la baie vitrée il observait les rares passages de l'intéressé, se demandant si ce soir enfin il ferait une victime.

Une semaine déjà. Ce corps lui appartenait depuis sept jours. Et pas une fois encore il n'avait pu observer son prédecesseur en action. Ce soir serait peut-être plus fructueux.

Ses pensées venaient à peine de l'effleurer lorsque la lumière s'éteignit et qu'il le sentit quitter l'appartement. Son long manteau noir flottant au vent, Seishiro se déplaçait discrètement de toit en toit. Et Subaru le suivait. L'assassin ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence comme il l'avait prévu.

Quelles étaient ses pensées à cet instant ? Certainement songeait-il au jeune Sumeragi et au divertissement qu'il lui procurait ou autre chose peut-être. Mais sans doute pas à sa victime, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, uniquement de l'indiférence. Tout comme lui-même, Subaru Sakurazuka, aurait-été insensible à sa place. Tuer ne représentait rien pour lui, Seishiro avait parfaitement cerné l'effet de cet acte lorqu'il lui avait affirmé bien des années auparavant, en lui dévoilant son identité, « c'est comme briser du verre, un cadavre ou un débris c'est pareil pour moi ». Il se perdit un instant dans ces souvenirs, la scène se jouant devant ses yeux, ce pauvre adolescent pathétique sous le choc de la révélation, submergé par la douleur. Non, vraiment, il avait bien changé, il ne ressentait plus cette douleur, ... il ne...

L'assassin qu'il filait venait d'entrer dans un petit immeuble plongé dans l'obscurité. A l'exception d'un étage apparemment désert. Subaru l'observa tandis qu'il pénétrait dans un hall majestueux au moment où un homme dans la force de l'âge quittait son bureau, le seul de l'étage et donc d'une taille imposante.

« - Que... que faites-vous ici ? Cet étage est interdit d'accès en dehors des membres de la direction ! »

Du toit où il se tenait perché, il pouvait ressentir toute la nervosité, et la peur déjà, de cet homme bien portant aux tempes grisonnantes face à l'apparition de cet inconnu au long manteau noir.

« - Certaines personnes ne peuvent plus accepter votre présence en ces lieux, dit l'assassin d'un ton léger, ils m'ont chargé de régler ce problème.

- Mais... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, le bras de Seishiro l'avait littéralement transpercé de part en part.

Etudiant son visage avec attention, l'adolescent d'apparence n'y décela que de la froideur. Pas l'ombre d'une émotion ne vint troubler ces traits lorsque le corps s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd et sans un regard en arrière il quitta sa victime tandis qu'elle se changeait en une pluie de pétale de cerisier.

Etait-ce l'apparence que lui-même, Subaru Sakurazuka, adoptait à chacun de ses meurtres ? Il n'en savait rien, personne n'aurait pu lui dire, personne ne lui avait survecu après s'être trouvé face à son identité véritable. Mais sans doute était-ce le cas. Ils ne pouvaient être que très semblables, étant tout deux des Sakurazukamori. Pourtant il y avait une différence majeur entre eux : si Seishiro affirmait ne rien ressentir, lui ressentait, c'était inévitable. La douleur ? Non, son âme l'avait effacée avec sa bienveillance à l'égard des autres. L'amour peut-être ? Ce sentiment l'avait quitté depuis tout aussi longtemps. La haîne ? Que cela lui aurait-il donc apporté ? Non, la joie perçait parfois en lui simplement lorsqu'il parvenait à briser un instant son ennui, une joie éphémère et diffuse. Le monde lui paraissait si terne qu'il tentait de s'y distraire, sans grand succés malheureusement. Cette joie qu'il ressentait si rarement, en était-ce réellement ? Il ne parvenait pas à la définir autrement. D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il ressentait en ces instants alors qu'il suivait Seishiro, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, en enregistrant mentalement chaque attitude de cet homme. Mais peut-être que tout cela ne se résumait en fait qu'à de la simple curiosité, celle de pouvoir un jour percevoir une véritable émotion dans ces yeux ambrés.

Il le suivit un temps encore puis le quitta lorsqu'il atteignit son appartement. A son tour, il se dirigea vers le sien tandis qu'il élaborait encore de nouvelles étapes à sa principale distraction et qu'il se réjouissait déjà des effets qu'elles provoqueraient.

Il pénétra en silence dans ce lieu si familier qu'était son appartement et, ne percevant aucune présence, il garda son expression moqueuse qui ne le quittait plus lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Subaru posa un instant les yeux sur le plateau qui l'attendait sur le comptoir de sa salle à manger et lu sans s'y intéresser le mot que sa soeur lui avait laissé. « Ne travaille pas trop et prends un peu soin de toi. Et surtout n'oublie pas de souper ! Hokuto, ta soeur qui t'aime »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus encore en songeant à la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à les berner. Il écarta le mot sans s'en soucier davantage, soupa rapidement puis rejoint sa chambre.

S'asseyant à même le sol, il ferma les yeux, se concentra puis psalmodia un sort, détachant chaque mot avec lenteur et intensité. Une lumière rosâtre l'enveloppa puis le néant remplaça le décor de sa chambre. Il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes puis il prononça quelques paroles entrecoupées qui se perdirent dans l'obscurité.

« - Je sais... Je connais la vérité... »

Un nouveau silence.

« - Cela ne fait que commencer. Bientôt... »

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, laissant sa phrase en suspend puis se leva, satisfait.

Il entra dans sa salle de bain et, sur son visage se reflétant dans la glace, un sourire carnassier capable de donner des sueurs froides fût perceptible durant un bref instant avant que le Sakurazukamori ne se détourne.

* * *

- Subaru ! 

L'interpellé se retourna affichant un doux sourire et salua le vétérinaire qui s'approchait un paquet dans les bras.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? Je croyais être en avance mais...

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis arrivé plutôt... , répondit l'adolescent en baissant les yeux comme cela lui arrivait souvent après avoir pris une initiative de ce genre. Comme c'est toujours toi qui dois m'attendre, ajouta-t-il légèrement intimidé, je voulais pour une fois ne pas t'imposer ça.

Subaru leva les yeux vers son compagnon et se retrouva devant le plus charmeur des sourires. Ne manquant pas de rester tel qu'il était censé l'être, il détourna vivement le regard et bredouilla un vague remerciement pour l'invitation à déjeuner de Seishiro.

Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à reporter son attention vers lui.

- C'est moi qui devrait te remercier d'avoir accepté, dit-il alors que leur visage n'étaient plus séparé que par une vingtaine de centimètres.

Le vétérinaire s'approcha un peu plus encore tandis que le visage de l'adolescent se teintait légèrement de pourpre.

- A ta réaction, on pourrait nous prendre pour un couple d'amoureux, lui souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, avant de sourire devant le visage confus de son jeune vis-à-vis.

- Seishiro ! Mais nous sommes deux hommes ... !

Eh bien, oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un homme et j'aime un homme !

Il sourit un peu plus encore puis devenant soudain grave ajouta :

- Je t'aime Subaru.

- Mais, mais... Seishiro, je, je...

- Ah, ah, ah ! Tu es si mignon Subaru ! Allez, allons déjeuner ou Hokuto m'en voudra de ne pas prendre soin de toi ! dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc d'un parc à proximité et ils déjeunèrent avec les croissants et les boissons chaudes que Seishiro avait apportés.

Subaru Sakurazuka ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'admirer le talent de son prédécesseur pour jouer son rôle si parfaitement. Mais il était plutôt doué à ce jeu lui aussi ; Seishiro allait bientôt en faire les frais.

Le soleil était à demi voilé par les nuages, le vent doux était apaisant et ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme deux personnes des plus normales.

- Hokuto est vraiment une soeur fantastique, elle pense toujours au moindre détail pour que tu ne manques de rien !

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'adolescent, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle, continua-t-il en essayant de se montrer le plus sincère possible.

- Elle a aussi toujours de très bonnes idées ! Grâce à elle je vaisenfin avoir la chance de t'entendre chanter !

- Pa... Pardon ? dit Subaru en feignant la surprise.

- Je lui ai promis de vous inviter tous les deux au karaoké ! Mais si cela te convient seulement, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

Il observa Seishiro qui attendait une réponse favorable.

- Euh, oui je veux bien, répondit-il d'un air peu assuré.

Le vétérinaire lui offrit unsourire enjôleur avant delui promettre qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il passe une merveilleuse soirée.

Ils parlèrent dans la même ambiance quelques temps encore avant que Seishiro ne rentre à la clinique et que le jeune Sumeragi ne se dirige vers le lieu de son nouveau travail.

Identique. Sa présence dans ce corps ne semblait pas vraiment changer le cours des choses. Il parvenait à se souvenir de chaque parole qu'il avait prononcé dans sa jeunesse, ce qui d'ailleurs l'étonnait au plus haut point étant persuadé depuis longtemps d'avoir oublié cette partie de sa vie, et les évènements s'enchaînaient comme par le passé. Ce déjeuner, l'invitation au karaoké jusqu'à la façon dont ils venaient de se quitter il y avait quelques instants à peine, tout était parfaitement identique. Il avait plus que jamais le pouvoir d'arriver à ses fins, la vie s'écoulant de la même manière, il pouvait prévoir chaque fait intervenant dans son environnement.

Le lendemain soir était un souvenir encore clair dans son esprit...

« Trop clair. » se dit-il « C'est étrange... mais sans importance. » conlu-t-il.

Il savait exactement comment se déroulerait la soirée mais cette fois...

* * *

Minuit. 

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le silence était seul maître des lieux. Non, pas tout à fait. Un murmure régulier s'élevait dans la pièce, quasiment imperceptible mais pourtant bien présent. Et une aura rosâtre, presque rouge, émergeait au centre là où Subaru était assis, immobile, les yeux clos, à l'intérieur d'un vaste pentacle.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement puis le Sakurazukamori finit par rompre sa concentration, effaça toute trace de sa magie puis s'allongea dans son lit. Les pièces se mettaient en place sans qu'il ne doivent en faire plus que ce qu'il souhaitait. Doucement, un nouveau destin s'organisait et il en était le seul maître. Il posa un instant les yeux sur ses gants qu'il avait portés en permanence malgré lui.

Fermant les yeux, son sourire resta gravé sur ses traits alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la réaction de Seishiro lorsqu'il pousserait son jeu plus loin. Dans peu de temps. Très peu de temps.

_A suivre..._

Hokuto : ça y est, elle m'a encore zappée de sa fic... SEI !

Kokoro : désolée, il est un peu occuppé (lui fait un grand sourire en pensant : Vengeance !)

Hokuto : SUBARU !

Kokoro : hé,hé, lui aussi !

Hokuto(dégoûtée mais qui ne s'avoue pas vaincue) : t'as intérêt à me donner plus d'importance dans le prochain chapitre, sinon...

Kokoro (qui lui prête plus attention et qui va se coucher) : ouais, ouais, on verra... ( pour elle-même : n'y compte pas trop ma ptite Hokuto, hi,hi)

_Voilà, déjà la fin du quatrième chapitre. Aimé, pas aimé ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : - ) _

_Pour le prochaine chapitre, je crois bien que je vais m'étendre sur une longue Pov de Sei mais ne suis pas encore certaine. Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp

Genre : yaoi

Note de l'auteur : Fifi galop et Kestrel 21, merci pour vos reviews ; ) !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et ce sera cette fois notre cher Sei à l'honneur ! Bonne lecture !

  
**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 5_

L'obscurité. Son cerisier, les pétales de fleurs s'amassant au sol. Cette scène lui paraissait familière et... si réelle. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve étrange d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il était là à contempler cet arbre mais il se sentait observé depuis le premier instant où cet univers lui été apparu. Une lueur rosâtre attira soudain son attention. Un homme avançait vers lui mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il était grand, mince et son allure était étrangement séduisante. L'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Non, il s'en serait souvenu. Mais il ne lui était pourtant pas étranger. Il voulut s'approcher de lui mais, à son grand étonnement, il en fut incapable. L'homme interrompit alors sa progression.

« Je sais qui tu es, je connais la vérité que tu lui caches. » put-il entendre très clairement.

Il était persuadé d'avoir reconnu cette voix mais pourtant elle lui échappait.

Un songe ? Il en doutait de plus en plus.

« Ainsi donc vous me connaissez ? » répondit Seishiro amusé. « Eh, bien pourrais-je avoir la chance de connaître votre nom mon cher ? »

Il crût voir apparaître un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur puis celui-ci lui répondit.

« Cela ne fait que commencer. Bientôt, nous nous reverrons très bientôt... »

Tandis que l'homme étrange disparaissait dans une pluie de fleurs de cerisier, l'espace se teintait lentement d'un voile pourpre. Impassible, jetant un dernier regard vers le cerisier, Seishiro crut apercevoir sa proie, Subaru Sumeragi, le visage en sang et le corps à moitié emprisonné dans le tronc de l'arbre.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard dur fixait l'obscurité. Il était à peine remis de sa surprise, lui qui se montrait maître de la sitution en toutes circonstances. Comment ? Comment cet homme avait-il pu savoir cela ? Par cette illusion, il lui avait prouvé qu'il comprenait qui il était et qu'il connaissait également sa proie. Voilà qui était des plus étonnant. Un homme, suffisamment puissant pour s'introduire dans ses rêves, possédait le secret de son identité !

Une sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui traversa le corps. Cette rencontre lui rappelait étrangement une autre, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, tout aussi intriguante. A la différence près que cet homme semblait avoir un pouvoir d'une puissance impressionnante.

- Il tenterait donc de se montrer plus fort que le Sakurazukamori..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il faut que je découvre qui il est.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses traits tandis qu'il se demandait quel visage pouvait avoir celui qui avait eu l'audace de se présenter ainsi devant lui. « Bientôt » lui avait-il dit ? Très bien, il avait hâte de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois pour lui montrer la puissance véritable du Sakurazukamori.

* * *

Le connaissait-il ? La question venait de lui traverser l'esprit alors qu'il sortait de la boulangerie avec son paquet de croissants. 

Non, cela était fort peu probable. Si Subaru avait déjà rencontré un homme si puissant, il lui en aurait déjà parlé vu la confiance naïve qu'il lui accordait.

Seishiro aperçut l'adolescent qui l'attendait au lieu de rendez-vous et, comprenant qu'il était assez en avance, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Depuis combien de temps m'attends-tu ? » se demanda-t-il.

- Subaru !

« Tu es vraiment trop gentil Subaru » pensa-t-il une fois encore alors que le jeune exorciste se tournait vers lui, son visage représentant l'innocence pure.

* * *

Il quitta sa clinique puis se dirigea tranquillement vers son appartement. Il se remémorait encore les réactions de sa jeune proie le matin même. Sa timidité et son comportement l'amusaient toujours autant. Il était si facile de le diriger sur le chemin qu'il désirait ! Subaru se préoccupait toujours des autres et pas de lui-même ; il n'y avait finalement que le vétérinaire et Hokuto qui étaient si prévenant avec lui. De ce fait, il se pliait à presque toutes leurs demandes. Et Hokuto ! Cette jeune femme poussait littéralement son frère dans ses bras, pourtant elle devinait qu'il était différent de ce qu'il paraissait être mais elle restait persuadé qu'il convenait à l'adolescent. Il devait avouer aussi que son aide, qu'elle lui fournissait de bon coeur malgré elle, lui était précieuse. D'ailleurs c'était encore une de ces idées qui lui permettrait, le lendemain soir, de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de sa proie. 

Seishiro entra dans son appartement. Il soupa calmement, nettoya et rangea le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé puis enfila son long manteau noir et quitta ses logements.

Il avait du travail ce soir.

* * *

Le corps s'écroula au sol comme une masse. La jeune femme sans vie à ses pieds ne lui arrachant aucune émotion, il quitta lentement sa maison et sortit en silence. 

Il marchait depuis quelques instants à peine lorsqu'il crut déceler une présence. Il ne s'arrêta pas mais elle disparue pourtant aussitôt. Déjà la deuxième fois qu'il la ressentait ce soir. Et à chaque fois ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde. Quelle habileté pour échapper à ses sens ! Déjà la première fois il y avait pensé, maintenant il en était presque persuadé : c'était lui. Cet homme qui était parvenu à pénétrer ses rêves.

« L'intérêt qu'il me porte est plutôt flatteur mais il joue avec le feu » se dit-il en se dirigeant une fois de plus vers son appartement.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement. 

L'obscurité puis le cerisier, une fois encore.

« Alors c'est encore vous ? » dit Seishiro toujours aussi intrigué par la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

Un sourire sur son visage. Cette fois il en était certain.

« Ma présence t'importunerait-elle ? » demanda l'inconnu d'une voix qui aurait pu troubler n'importe qui tant elle semblait charmeuse. « Bien au contraire mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous présentiez puisque vous semblez en connaître bien plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur vous. » dit le Sakurazukamori en faisant mine de s'approcher de cet homme à présent immobile.

« Je crains que cela ne soit guère possible. Il est trop tôt encore. Je peux pourtant te promettre une chose... »

Seishiro se retrouva à nouveau immobilisé et une scène étonnante se produisit devant ses yeux. L'homme disparu en un instant, le sol sembla bouillonner là où il se tenait plutôt et une forme en jaillit lentement. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa, un adolescent lui tournait le dos. Il eu la désagréable impression de connaître son identité, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

Subaru. Il se tenait face à lui, le regard vide. Seishiro vit soudain deux mains se poser sur les épaules de l'adolescent puis descendre lentement vers sa poitrine. L'homme avait à présent le menton posé sur son épaule.

« Subaru m'appartiens et tu ne peux rien y faire » dit l'homme d'un ton froid en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Un noir d'encre sembla soudain absorber toute la clarté qui émanait de cet espace et la dernière chose que Seishiro put voir fut les yeux de son vis à vis dont les pupilles étaient différentes : l'une dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement distinguer la couleur exacte et l'autre d'un étrange aspect doré qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement.

Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais il revoyait encore ces yeux, où se mêlaient des sentiments qu'il n'avait pu déchiffrer, qui le défiaient. Ainsi, cet homme voulait donc s'approprier le bien du Sakurazukamori ? Quel que ce soit son pouvoir personne ne pouvait se le permettre.

- Tu le regretteras, murmura-t-il brisant le silence qui occupait sa chambre.

Qu'il tente de se jouer de lui l'avait diverti un moment mais Subaru lui appartenait, personne n'était en droit de toucher à sa proie.

_

* * *

- Like virgin... Hey ! Touched for the very first time ! ... (1) _

Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Subaru qui tentait d'entrer discrètement dans la salle alors que sa soeur laissait s'envoler les dernières paroles de la chanson.

- SUBARU, TU ES EN RETARD !

Seishiro sourit en observant les jumeaux échanger quelques paroles. Lui, il connaissait la raison de son retard. Une âme emplie de regrets. Pourquoi l'avoir guidé jusqu'à elle ? Pour pouvoir jouer son rôle à la perfection, bien sûr.

- Et alors ? Où sont les cigarettes ? l'interrogea Hokuto.

- Heu... c'est-à-dire que... en fait... Je... je vais aller en racheter !

Le vétérinaire retint alors l'adolescent en lui enserrant la taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Subaru... de toute façon j'en ai encore un paquet dans ma voiture.

- Mais...

- Merci pour tes efforts, lui glissa-t-il alors au creux de l'oreille.

Seishiro ne dut pas attendre plus d'un instant pour voir le jeune Sumeragi rougir à ces mots.

- Se... Seishiro !

Il le relâcha tandis qu'Hokuto s'exprimait avec son énergie si particulière et imposait déjà une nouvelle chanson à son frère.

* * *

- Aaahh... Je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai rendez-vous tôt demain matin alors il vaut mieux que je sois en forme. Mais TOI tu restes Subaru ! 

- Mais... Hokuto...

- Pas de mais, demain c'est dimanche et tu peux te permettre pour une fois de faire la grâce matinée donc ce soir tu restes avec Sei ! N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui nous a invité !

- Ne te sens pas obligé de rester pour moi Subaru, dit le vétérinaire en affichant une mine entre la déception et le dépit. Je peux te reconduire avec Hokuto si tu préfères...

- Non, non... Ce n'est pas la peine... Je vais rester... encore un peu... , dit-il peu sûr de lui.

- Ah ! Je suis fière de toi Subaru ! Tu te décides enfin à accorder un peu de temps à notre pauvre Sei ! Allez, j'y vais !

Elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

- Et ne faites pas de bêtises les amoureux ! lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en quittant la salle.

- Hokuto ! s'exclama l'adolescent rouge de gêne.

Elle disparut derrière la porte et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

- Subaru, accepterais-tu de chanter avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Il s'étonna brièvement de le voir assis sur les canapés un verre à la main. Il semblait un peu perdu et ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est... , dit Subaru en tentant de se lever.

« Voilà qui est intéressant » se dit le vétérinaire en comprenant ce qui venait de se produire.

- Oh, je crois que tu viens de boire mon sake !

Seishiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant ce spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais crû voir. Subaru saoul !

Il s'approcha de lui, le soutenant pour lui éviter la chute et s'apprêta à lui parler mais Subaru le devança.

- Seishiro ?

- Oui Subaru ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes réellement ? lui demanda-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux avec un étrange éclat dans le regard et un sérieux étonnant malgré son état.

Le Sakurazukamori fut cette fois réellement surpris tant par le direct de la question du jeune homme que par le fait que ce soit lui, Subaru, qui la lui posait. Digne de lui, il reprit néanmoins rapidement consistance, fixant de ses yeux dorés l'adolescent qu'il maintenait debout en entourant sa taille frêle de son bras.

- Bien sûr, Subaru, je n'aime que toi , dit-il tel la plus douce des déclarations.

L'adolescent resta étrangement impassible avant de lever une main tremblante vers la joue du vétérinaire et de l'y poser en douceur.

- Je... je t'aime aussi, Seishiro, de toute mon âme.

Le Sakurazukamori ne put alors cacher sa surprise et en resta coi.

- Je serais prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour toi, ajouta le jeune exorciste en s'approchant un peu plus encore de lui. Oui, je t'offrirai ma vie sans hésiter.

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils échangèrent un long regard durant un instant qui sembla une éternité à Seishiro puis le jeune exorciste entama les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient...

...et s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Le vétérinaire resta figé durant quelques minutes, le corps léger reposant contre sa poitrine, puis les pensées affluèrent soudain dans son esprit. Subaru venait de lui faire... sa déclaration ? Il avait pu lire toute sa sincérité dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude ; il pensait visiblement chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Seishiro entendait la respiration régulière du jeune médium qui s'était endormi au creux de son épaule. Se souviendrait-il de ses révélations à son réveil ? Et lui-même, comment allait-il gérer cette situation ? Il devait pourtant bien s'attendre à une telle possibilité en devenant son chevalier servant, non ?

Le corps chaud de sa proie vibrait légèrement à chaque nouveau battement de son coeur.

« Je t'aime de toute mon âme »

Un délicieux frisson parcourait le Sakurazukamori.

« Je t'offrirais ma vie »

Une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Etait-ce l'émergence d'un sentiment ? Non. Il repoussa cet idée loin de lui. Pourtant une interrogation restait ancrée en lui... et si...

Il souleva délicatement l'adolescent et le posa sur les canapés. Puis, involontairement il observa un instant les formes gracieuses du jeune Sumeragi étendu face à lui.

- Notre pari touche bientôt à sa fin, souffla Seishiro pour lui même, serais-tu capable de le gagner Subaru ?

Il passa lentement la main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent et sourit, peut-être révélant un bonheur inconscient dans cette simple expression.

Seishiro le prit dans ses bras et l'observa quelques instants encore avant de quitter le karaoké pour ramener le jeune éphèbe endormi chez lui.

" Subaru m'appartiens et tu ne peux rien y faire " Cette affirmation prétentieuse lui revint en mémoire un instant et il ressera son jeune "aimé" un peu plus contre lui inconsciemment.

- Il n'appartient qu'à moi seul, murmura-t-il sur un ton lourdement chargé de menace tout en observant le visage délicat de Subaru.

Quelque chose emmergeait en lui mais il ne pouvait le définir. Qu'était-ce? Un véritable sentiment?

_A suivre..._

Kokoro : He oui, c'est déjà la fin !

Subaru Sakurazuka : Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu m'a fait là ? ( un vent léger se lève )

Sei : Je crois que tu dévies un peu, au cas où cela t'aurais échappé je suis le Sakurazukamori, froid et insensible... ( des pétales s'envolent autour de lui )

Kokoro : Du... du calme « Sakurazukamori's »... vous voulez connaître la suite non ?...

Sub & Sei : ...

Kokoro : ... Euh... je dois y aller je crois ... ( une tempête de pétales se préparent ) Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! (court comme une dératée) PAS TUER !

* * *

(1) Je reprends ici la scène à peu de chose près du tome 5 (vol 7, box), pour rappel (même si je suis certaine que tout le monde s'en souvient : ) ) Seishiro demande à Subaru d'aller lui acheter un paquet de cigarette alors qu'ils sont au karaoké et Subaru se retrouve à guider une âme vers l'au-delà ...

* * *

Est-ce que Sei n'est pas un peu ooc dans ce chapitre ? J'en ai bien l'impression --' ... J'espère qu'il ne l'est pas trop en tous cas... Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (même si c'est pour crié au « scandale »: ) ) Toutes les commentaires sont les bienvenus ; ) ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp

Genre : yaoi

Note de l'auteur : Kestrel21, Kishu, Karura et Flora encore merci pour vos avis et encouragements !

  
**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 6_

« Notre pari touche bientôt à sa fin, serais-tu capable de le gagner Subaru ? »

Ces paroles lui revinrent une fois de plus à l'esprit. Combien de fois avaient-elles résonné de nouveau à ses oreilles depuis que Seishiro les avait prononcées ? Il ne savait pas ; bien trop souvent à son goût. Il ne parvenait pas à ôter ses mots de ses pensées. Etait-il parvenu à ses fins ? Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir l'expression de son visage à cet instant et il le regrettait semblait-il plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Depuis ce soir là, l'assassin avait imperceptiblement changer son comportement tant et si bien que Subaru ne parvenait plus le moins du monde, alors que celà était déjà peu évident auparavant, à distinguer mensonges de vérités. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il y parvienne s'il voulait voir se réaliser la fin qu'il souhaitait à son jeu.

L'adolescent d'apparence se retourna encore dans son lit.

Jusqu'à présent il semblait malgré tout contrôler la situation. Il continuait à filer Seishiro sans que celui-ci ne semble percevoir sa présence et il jouait toujours le rôle de Subaru Sumeragi avec autant de précision. Mais ce soir, il avait eu la désagréable impression que l'assassin commençait à reprendre le dessus.

_Flash-back_

_Subaru Sakurazuka venait une fois de plus de faire son apparition devant son prédecesseur en violant ces rêves. _

_« Vous semblez décidé à me rendre visite régulièrement » laissa échapper le vétérinaire apparemment serein. _

_Subaru sourit lui permettant par la même occasion de découvrir un peu plus son visage que lors de leurs rencontres précédentes. _

_« Seriez-vous donc tombé sous mon charme ? » _

_Un frisson le parcourut avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Il ne perdit cependant pas contenance et entra dans le jeu de Seishiro._

_« Je reconnais bien là ton audace mais je crains bien que cela ne soit pas le cas. Tous ne sont pas aussi naïf que ta proie. » répondit-il d'une voix douce mais étrangement chargée d'émotion . _

_Le vétérinaire sembla un instant étonné avant qu'un sourire des plus étrange ne se peigne sur ses traits. Le fixant de son regard si particulier, Seishiro paraissait satisfait._

_«'Je sais' , ce sont bien les premiers mots que vous m'avez adressé n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi que vous êtes entré en contact avec moi et avez tenté de me surprendre. Me répondriez-vous si je vous demandais comment vous me connaissez ? » lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi charmeur. « Je présume que vous n'en direz rien » continua-t-il devant le silence de son vis-à-vis. « Suis-je néanmoins près de la vérité lorsque je suppose que vous êtes plus proche de moi que je ne le pense ? » demanda-t-il en doutant apparemment peu de la réponse._

_« Peut-être... » lui répondit-il mystérieux. _

_Il ne parvenait pas à l'ébranler et l'esprit vif de Seishiro analysait apparemment la situation avec une facilité et un détachement étonnants. Et ce sourire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il le destabilisait._ _Il comprit soudain que pour la première fois depuis le début de son jeu il perdait l'avantage._

_« Je dois t'abandonner mais... » amorça-t-il tandis qu'il se concentrait pour transformer son illusion._

_Le jeune Suméragi apparut à ses côtés. _

_« Votre pari se termine... » Subaru caressa délicatement la joue de son homonyme. « ... et il ne t'appartiendra pas. » _

_Le regard de l'assassin sembla se durcir mais son étrange sourire resta présent sur son visage même à l'instant où l'exorciste quitta son songe._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Il ferma les yeux. Etait-ce de la colère qu'il ressentait ? Apparemment, il devait le reconnaître. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de son manque d'habilité et de sang froid ! Il se laissait... troubler ? Il ne parvenait donc pas à le voir comme tous les autres ? Si, bien sûr que si. Il était le Sakurazukamori, il ne pouvait donc encore le considérer comme « spécial ». Subaru tentait du moins de s'en persuader. Mais pourtant, ces étranges réactions, si diffuses étaient-elles, étaient réelles...

* * *

- Bonjour Subaru ! 

Il venait de sortir de sa chambre et Hokuto lui préparait déjà le déjeuner.

- Bonjour Hokuto, lui répondit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Sa soeur remarqua, évidemment, son ton étrange.

- Subaru ! C'est comme ça que l'on répond à sa soeur au réveille ?

Il vacilla un instant. C'était mauvais signe. Un vertige, puis une douleur lancinante lui enserra le crâne. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour se maintenir sur ses jambes.

- Subaru ! s'exclama sa soeur en se précipitant vers lui.

C'est trop tôt, se dit-il.

La jeune femme lui porta la main au front.

- Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre !

L'inquiétude d'Hokuto le destabilisa un instant. Pourquoi ? Il s'en doutait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Ca va aller Hokuto, je vais aller voir le médecin, je suis certain que ce n'est pas grand chose.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pensa-t-il amèrement.

* * *

(1) Il attendait patiemment le retour d'Hokuto qui était allée prendre ses médicaments. Il avait beau être le Sakurazukamori, il n'occupait que le corps d'un adolescent et il n'échappait pas aux évènements qu'il avait déjà connu. C'était une simple grippe. Enfin, il y avait ça mais aussi... 

Un enfant venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il échangea quelques paroles avec lui, les mêmes qu'autrefois.

- Allez Yuya, c'est l'heure...

- Oui, répondit ce dernier. Au revoir, à après demain ! ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à lui et en suivant l'infirmière.

Subaru observa l'enfant dont la mère attendait un peu plus loin et se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais connu son sort après ces quelques jours qui avait décidé de sa vie dans sa jeunesse. Avait-il survécu ? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se posait la question.

- Et voilà Subaru, j'ai tous tes médicaments ! Et en plus j'ai une surprise... Je t'ai trouvé un chauffeur pour te ramener à la maison !

Tandis qu'Hokuto riait de bon coeur, Subaru feignit la surprise.

- Seishiro !

- Bonjour Subaru, comment vas-tu ?

Le vétérinaire lui souriait et se permit de poser la main sur son épaule. Ces différences se faisait plus fréquentes depuis ce soir où il avait « révélé son amour » à Seishiro, il semblait plus tendre avec lui et ses regards étaient devenus indéchiffrables. Pourtant, Subaru avait, bien entendu, fait semblant d'ignorer ses « révélations », le lendemain agissant comme si elles n'avaient pas existées et répondant même par la négative lorsque le vétérinaire lui avait demandé : « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est produit après le départ d'Hokuto ? »

Seishiro n'avait pas paru étonné par sa réponse et l'avait observé de cette manière si particulière qu'il avait adopté depuis ce jour. Subaru Sakurazuka, pour ne pas perdre de vue son rôle, avait tenté d'un air mal assuré de le faire parler mais n'était parvenu qu'à de vagues réponses bien éloignées de la vérité.

Il ne voyait toujours pas le moindre sentiment dans ses yeux et la fin était proche. Pourquoi cherchait-il une telle chose ? Pour se distraire... Subaru en était de plus en plus incertain.

La discussion évoluait comme elle l'aurait due, l'adolescent expliquant le cas de Yuya.

- Je pense que cet enfant vient à l'hôpital pour y être dialysé... , affirma Seishiro d'un ton grave.

- Pour... quoi ? dit Subaru feignant l'incompréhension.

S'en suivit l'inévitable explication de Seishiro.

* * *

Subaru était allongé dans son lit. Seishiro et Hokuto discutaient sans doute dans la pièce attenante mais il n'essayait pas de percevoir leur voix. Il perdait pied. La colère le gagnait encore. Ces sentiments, l'inquiétude, le doute... Pourquoi les ressentait-il à nouveau ? N'étaient-ils que des reminescences de ses souvenirs passés ou bien... ? Il avait bien une idée sur la cause de leur retour. Hokuto..., Seishiro... Leur présence le rendait-il donc aussi fragile qu'à son adolescence ? Mais ils n'étaient qu'impressions, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait aucune emotion si puissante que la haine ou... l'amour, qui ressurgissaient en lui ? 

Et cette douleur qui se faisait plus distincte. Il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus la supporter.

Cette âme qui dormait au fond de ce corps la ressentait-il ? Non, le jeune Sumeragi ne pouvait avoir aucune conscience de la situation, son pouvoir de Sakurazukamori était bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse sortir de sa léthargie.

Involontairement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Yuya, cet enfant dont les reins ne fonctionnaient pas correctement et dont la vie se déroulait presque en permanence à l'hôpital. Il y avait une ébauche de tristesse qui naissait en lui, il ne pouvait la réfréner. Il sourit de sa propre faiblesse. Il ne faisait vraiment pas un « bon » Sakurazukamori !

Il ferma les yeux et l'image des personnes qui avaient le plus compté pour lui apparut devant lui. Aurait-il était capable de les tuer ? Il ne parvenait pas à répondre à sa propre question. Il était pourtant un assassin, il ne comptait plus le nombre de victime qu'il avait fait en quelques années à peines. De simples « objets » brisés.

La douleur disparut ; il ne réagit pas durant quelques instants.

Je terminerai ce jeu que j'ai entrepris. Seishiro, si je ne peux avoir l'occasion de te voir exprimer sincèrement un sentiment alors j'aurais une fois de plus perdu face à toi.

Et c'est l'esprit encore confus qu'il s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Le temps passe. Il se montre de plus en plus protecteur et attentionné avec moi. Mais son regard est si étrange. Ai-je parfois des réactions sincères lorsqu'il m'approche ? Peut-être... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il ne fait que mentir. Pourtant... Si je suis ici aujourd'hui... Mais il est bien trop tard. J'ai changé, je n'y peux rien. Tes paroles et tes actes me laissent indifférent... Ou bien moi aussi suis-je un menteur ? Peu importe, la fin est proche. » 

La douleur réapparut un instant puis se calma. Il venait de célébrer l'esprit de la terre devant le temple shinto qui se trouvait sur le toit de l'hôpital. Seishiro n'allait pas tarder.

- As-tu terminé ton travail ?

Pile à l'heure.

Une conversation banale. Puis une remarque qu'il n'était pas censé avoir entendue mais qui cette fois lui était parvenue dans son intégralité. Sans importance.

Ensuite une visite chez le petit garçon. Un drame. De la tristesse qui parvenait presque à l'atteindre. Presque. Et enfin sa présence à ses côtés, le réconfort dont il n'avait pas besoin, les gestes plus tendres que dans son souvenir. Ses bras autour de ses épaules, sa chaleur, son odeur qu'il avait oubliés durant toutes ses années et qui n'avaient jamais été si présentes.

Il s'éloigne, lui dit quelques mots, le quitte...

* * *

Subaru Sakurazuka savait qu'aujourd'hui le destin serait radicalement modifié. Il y veillerait. 

Il entra calmement dans l'hôpital. Les cris lui confirmèrent que cela se passerait tel que dans sa mémoire. Il se précipita. La mère de Yuya était paniquée.

- Yuya !

S'inquiétait-il lui aussi pour l'enfant ? Un peu, il se l'avouait maintenant.

La femme était en pleures.

- Je suis désolée...

- Madame...

- Yuya... Maya... Tout est de ma faute... Il n'y a pas de rein... Personne n'a voulu en donner. Yuya...

- Madame...

- Un rein... un rein... Pour Yuya

Elle se laissait guider par son désespoir, un couteau à la main.

- Madame... ?

- Mais toi... Tu pourrais donner un rein à Yuya... Je t'en supplie...

- Madame...

Un premier coup. Du sang se répandant sur son long manteau blanc.

- Il faut faire vite... Sinon il va mourir...

- Madame, écoutez-moi ! Je suis d'accord pour lui donner mon rein...

Tenter de la raisonner. Pour la forme, uniquement.

- YUYA !

Il reste immobile et garde les yeux ouvert tandis que la femme se précipite vers lui prêt à le tuer. Il arrivera bientôt, il le sait.

Il est là.

Toute se passe rapidement.

« Seishiro ! »

Une voix. Ce n'est pas la sienne. Elle semble lui parvenir de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'est sans doute qu'une illusion. Il n'y pense déjà plu.

Subaru agit comme il en a décidé.

Le couteau pénétrant la chair, le sourire qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser.

- SUBARU !

Deux voix. Il a repoussé Seishiro qui voulait le protéger. Il a mal, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et cette autre douleur refait surface, il aurait dû le prévoir.

Il sourit à Seishiro.

- Tu n'as rien ? demande le jeune homme blessé, son inquiétude lui paraissant étrangement sincère.

Hokuto est en larmes. Seishiro paraît réellement surpris, peut-être inquiet même mais il ne pourrait en jurer.

Son corps entier se rebelle, Subaru Sakurazuka ne veut pas perdre conscience mais cette fois il n'est pas maître de ce corps. La douleur est trop intense. La voix de Seishiro lui parvient comme dans un songe. Serait-il véritablement inquiet pour sa proie ? S'il en avait encore eu la force, il aurait sans doute souri satisfait à cette idée.

Il perdit pied et s'évanouit.

_A suivre..._

Subaru Sak : Dit, t'en a pas assez de t'amuser à mes dépends ?

Kokoro ( a très peur du regard qu'il lui lance) : Mais, euh, c'est pour ma fic tu vois... et si je n'étais pas là tu n'aurais pas cette personnalité et...

Seishiro : Et j'aurais encore perdu mon oeil !

Kokoro (rassurée) : Ah ! merci de me soutenir Sei !

Seishiro et Hokuto (qui sort de nulle part ?) : Mais Subaru ne serait pas blessé.

Subaru Sak et Sei : Cette fois tu ne nous échapperas pas !

Hokuto : Courage les garçons ! Je suis avec vous !

Kokoro (qui a atteint sa cachette secrète) : Vous allez voir ce qui vous attends tous les trois, ah ah ah (rire de sadique)...

* * *

(1)Je me réfère durant cette partie au dernier chapitre du volume 5 de Tokyo Babylon, j'espère que ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu ne seront pas trop perdus --'

* * *

Chapitre 6 terminé : ) On s'approche peu à peu de la fin ... plus que quelques chapitres ! Bon, oui j'avoue, il était un peu plus court que le précédent --' mais le suivant devrait (sans doute) être bien plus long. 

Des titis comm' ? Ca motive toujours à fond pour écrire : )

Bye !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp

Genre : yaoi

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kestrel 21, à fifi galop et Nekoi pour leurs reviews et encouragements : )!

**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 7 _

Il s'éveillait lentement.

Ce furent d'abord les odeurs si particulières de l'hôpital qui l'atteignirent. Puis la sensation qu'on lui tenait la main, fermement mais tendrement. Ensuite une voix grave lui parvint, une voix qui lui parut infiniment rassurante.

- … te protéger… Subaru…

C'est en entendant prononcer son nom qu'il s'éveilla totalement gardant, néanmoins, les yeux clos mais ne pouvant empêcher un tremblement de parcourir son corps lorsque la douleur reprit ses droits. Un instant seulement.

- Subaru?

Il souleva lentement ses paupières et son regard se posa sur le visage de Seishiro. Ce dernier le fixa intensément durant quelques secondes.

- Bonjour Seishiro, dit-il en souriant.

Le vétérinaire retrouva son expression bienveillante et lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu vas bien? Et Yuya et sa mère? lui demanda l'adolescent feignant soudain l'inquiétude.

- Tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas? dit-il en posant sa seconde main sur celle de l'exorciste et en la rapprochant de son visage. Ta sœur et moi étions morts d'inquiétude.

- Je suis désolé..., s'excusa Subaru Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

Il se redressa et grimaça lorsqu'il posa son dos sur l'oreiller. La blessure traversant son torse semblait aussi profonde qu'il le pensait; ce n'était pas grave, il cicatriserait vite. Pour le moment la dangereuse douleur s'était calmée mais il ne restait que peu de temps. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir, il devait mener son jeu jusqu'à son terme, au moins pour savoir…

Subaru Sakurazuka s'aperçut soudain que le regard que posait le vétérinaire sur lui avait changé. Il avait sans doute dû lui paraître étrange à l'instant. Il devenait bien imprudent.

- Tu es certain que tout va bien Seishiro?

Il parut devenir plus sérieux avant de poser les lèvres sur la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé te protéger Subaru, mais je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose avec n'importe qui. Tu es vraiment gentil.

Encore ce regard indéchiffrable qui le troublait tant.

- Peut-être… C'est peut-être vrai mais… je… je sais que je n'aurais pas supporter l'idée de te voir blessé… , avoua-t-il, en se demandant s'il mentait vraiment cette fois mais repoussant immédiatement cette pensée, parce que…

- SUBARU!

Ce dernier s'interrompit à l'apparition de sa sœur. Désappointé sur l'instant, il concéda rapidement que son arrivée était finalement des plus propices. Car déjà, il était parvenu à percevoir la légère surprise qui s'affichait un instant plus tôt sur les traits de Seishiro et la lueur inhabituelle qui avait habité ses yeux.

A présent, son expression était redevenue telle qu'elle l'était toujours face à Hokuto.

"Ce n'est que partie remise" songea-t-il alors que la jeune femme se précipitait vers le lit, déposant au passage les cafés qu'elle était allée chercher sur une table.

- Subaru, tu es enfin réveillé! J'étais si inquiète… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

Elle posa sa main tendrement sur sa joue.

- Tu es vraiment inconscient! s'énerva-t-elle presque les larmes aux yeux. Oh Subaru, tu es toujours si généreux avec ceux qui t'entourent! continua-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotions. Mais n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu dois vivre.

Elle sembla se rendre compte que Seishiro lui tenait toujours la main mais, étonnament, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

- Et puis nous sommes là nous aussi, continua Hokuto en souriant à nouveau.

Son amour, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé cette époque qu'il le ressentait si intensément.

- Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme une fois encore plus sincèrement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Hokuto..."

Un écho lointain. Cette fois, il en était certain. Il perdait lentement le contrôle de son hôte bien que ce dernier restait plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Le temps était réellement compté.

- De plus, je compte bien te voir assister à mon mariage Subaru! ajouta-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

- Mariage? s'étonna l'exorciste.

Elle se leva pour apporter à Seishiro un des cafés qu'elle était allée chercher.

Durant ce court interval, il crut comprendre au regard du vétérinaire qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question:

"Qu'avais-tu l'intention de me dire Subaru?"

- Tu as...? commença-t-il en ramenant son attention sur sa soeur volontairement.

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder! Douterais-tu du charme de ta soeur? lui répondit-elle feignant le mécontentement.

- Une belle jeune femme comme toi, Hokuto, sera rapidement submergé de prétendant! la complimenta Seishiro.

- Ah! Voilà la voix de la vérité! Merci Sei! Mais peut-être assisterai-je à un autre mariage avant! affirma-t-elle sur le ton de la fausse confidence.

- Hokuto...

- Peut-être, peut-être, répondit le vétérinaire en laissant planer un vague mystère.

- PARDON!

Hokuto regarda alors son frère d'un air suspicieux.

Seichiro se mit à rire en voyant les yeux de la jeune Sumeragi briller de curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que cela...

- Excusez-moi. Les heures de visites sont terminées, les interrompit une infirmière.

- Déjà!

Hokuto ramassa ses affaires à contre coeur.

- Subaru, je reviendrais demain matin, lui dit-elle après avoir posé un baiser léger sur son front.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

- Je passerai dès que j'aurais terminé à la clinique, lui promit à son tour le vétérinaire avant de se lever.

Le jeune exorciste lui retint alors gentiment la main pour qu'il se penche à peu près jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il l'observa attentivement.

- Je t'aime.

Seishiro écarquilla légèrement les yeux et le fixa, immobile. Soudain, il sourit mais pas tel qu'il aurait "dû" le faire. Seishiro dévoilait à cet instant le sourire charmeur et moqueur du Sakurazukamori.

De surprise, Subaru relâcha sa main.

- A demain subaru.

La porte de la chambre se referma.

"Pourquoi?" se demanda-t-il enfin.

"Tout semblait se passer comme il devait en être. Alors pourquoi? N'y avait-il donc rien d'autre que cela à espérer de sa part? Je me suis fourvoyé. Je l'ai cru différent."

Il ferma les yeux. La douleur refaisait surface, cette douleur profonde et lancinante. Mais elle n'était plus seule, un étrange malaise avait atteint son âme.

- Demain, murmura-t-il, tout se terminera demain.

* * *

"- Monsieur Sumeragi? 

- Oui."

La voix apathique et le regard triste, il s'intéressait à peine au notaire.

"- Voilà, dit-il en lui présentant un document, Monsieur Sakurazuka vous a légué tout son patrimoine."

Il regarda vaguement la feuille. Quelques possessions ayant plus ou moins de valeur, des comptes en banque et ... une maison.

Le notaire ne tarda pas à le quitter assez mal à l'aise face à lui, qui avait sans doute dû lui paraître plus mort que vif.

Ainsi donc, c'était chez lui. Un vaste logement, un jardin, des fleurs, des pétales de cerisier. Le jeune homme borgne restait immobile, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation.

Un homme arriva. C'était "Kamui". Ce n'était personne.

Qu'était-ce? " Son" oeil? Son dernier cadeau.

De la douleur, un peu plus encore. Un choix. Une destinée.

Du sang. Une chose si banale, sans intérêt, sans importance. Le corps s'écroule. Ce n'est qu'un objet brisé. Pourtant, il pleure.

Mais cela ne compte pas.

La douleur disparaît. Hokuto. Seishiro. Il ne sont plus. Il ne veut plus ressentir.

Il est seul. Tout le monde est seul.

L'être humain n'est rien. Il n'est rien.

Le temps passe. Les jours, les semaines, les mois se succèdent.

Il tue. Il se contente d'accomplir son travail. Il s'ennuie.

Cela finit par arriver. Son clan. Ils sont si faibles.

Il est fort, il évolue mais reste tel qu'il est devenu.

Ils lui apportent un peu de distraction, pas vraiment en fait.

Il est indifférent, il est seul, il s'ennuie, il n'a pas de but.

Il le sait, il sera le dernier Sakurazukamori.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un rêve? Pas vraiment. Ses souvenirs simplement. 

- Bonjour Subaru!

Il accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Bonjour grande soeur.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui présenta des croissants pour son déjeuner.

- Merci.

Un silence inhabituel s'installa dans la chambre.

- Subaru? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Hokuto paraissait soudain terriblement inquiète. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Semblait-il si étrange ce matin?

- Bien sûr Hokuto.

Il sentit tout de suite que son ton avait cruellement manqué de conviction.

- Subaru...

Elle lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux. Son expression était si bienvaillante, si douce, si réconfortante! A l'instant, il se surprit à avoir l'idée absurde de tout lui confier.

Ses yeux semblaient sonder sa conscience, perçant chaque secret qu'il essayait de lui dissimuler.

- Tu as l'air si triste Subaru, si mélancolique. J'ai d'abord cru que j'avais tort mais aujourd'hui je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper. Tu souffres, je le vois parfaitement. Pourquoi essaies-tu de me le cacher?

Il trembla un instant.

Il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui; elle n'y comprenait rien. Il aurait pu la tuer à cette seconde et il n'aurait rien ressenti!

Rien? Vraiment? Non, il n'en aurait pas été capable.

- Je t'assure Hokuto, tout va bien, dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Je sais bien que tu es Subaru, que c'est mon petit frère qui se tient en face de moi... mais ton regard à tellement changé ses dernières semaines... j'aimerais tellement que tu me dises ce que je pourrais faire pour toi, dit-elle enfin dans un sanglot. Ta souffrance me brise le coeur...

Elle versait à présent de chaudes larmes en implorant le jeune homme du regard.

Il ne put cette fois plus soutenir ce regard. Il baissa les yeux et sentant une vague, de sentiments, refluer en lui il releva la tête.

- Hokuto, ne t'inquiète pas... Demain tout sera terminé...

- Demain?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu?

- Est-ce la faute de Seishiro? Si tu sembles si différent aujourd'hui, est-ce sa faute? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Comme il aurait voulu lui répondre alors! Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Cela ne parut pas la convaincre.

- Subaru je t'aime tellement, je t'en prie "ne pars pas loin de moi".(1)

Cette simple phrase lui fit perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il avait encore. Tel un éclair le souvenir de sa soeur, la dernière fois où il avait réellement posé les yeux sur elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, lui revint en mémoire. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de la serrer doucement tel le plus précieux des trésors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hokuto, tout ira bien.

Lentement, elle se calma puis lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Demain, je t'expliquerai tout, lui promit Subaru Sakurazuka dans un souffle.

- ... Très bien, je te fais confiance... N'oublie pas que je t'aime Subaru, ajouta-t-elle en le quittant.

Son dernier regard lui étreignit le coeur, elle semblait se douter que cette promesse n'avait que peu de chance d'être tenue.

* * *

"Faible. Je suis le plus puissant mais je reste faible. Si je ne l'avais pas perdue... je serais sans doute resté le 13ème chef du clan Sumeragi. Hokuto... Ton amour m'a tant fait défaut durant toutes ces années... Je le retrouve mais il ne m'est pas vraiment destiné..." 

Il grimaça tant la douleur s'était amplifiée. S'arrêtant un instant, il continua à enfiler son long manteau noir que lui avait apporté Hokuto.

"Je n'ai décidement plus rien d'un Sakurazukamori. Me reste-t-il encore la capacité de considérer un homme comme un simple objet? Je l'espère. Mais j'en doute. Tout se décidera aujourd'hui."

Il observa une dernière fois cette chambre, celle que Seishiro aurait dû occuper à sa place.

"Quoi qu'il en soit je ne me sens pas coupable pour mes crimes passés, pas plus que je ne regrette de t'avoir protéger Seishiro. S'il n'y a qu'une chose que je doive déplorer c'est d'être arrivé à la fin de notre jeu."

Il sourit en songeant à toute cette comédie. S'il n'était pas parvenu à éveiller le moindre sentiment chez son prédécesseur, il s'était permis d'y croire un temps. Il restait toujours naïf malgré les années.

- Je reste le plus puissant Seishiro. Que ce soit par mon indifférence, par ma colère ou par ma haine, je l'avoue, j'en ressens peut-être à nouveau, je mettrai un terme à ce jeu, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

* * *

- Bonjour Sub...? 

La chambre était vide.

L'homme sourit.

- Seishiro!

Il se retourna et aperçut Hokuto qui se précipitait vers lui.

- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Subaru?

Elle attendit un instant une réponse qu'elle savait déjà négative.

- Non, je vais le chercher.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque la jeune femme ajouta plus sérieuse que jamais:

- Je t'en prie Sei, n'emmène pas Subaru loin de moi.

Il la regarda restant de marbre un instant.

- Je vais le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la quittant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

- Je m'inquiète Seishiro car tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être et que Subaru n'est plus le même, laissa échapper Hokuto dans un murmure.

Il disparut en tournant au bout du couloir.

- Subaru...

_A suivre... _

Kokoro:... ? Y a quelqu'un?

Silence.

Kokoro: J'y suis peut-être allez un peu fort avec eux... he ho!

Nouveau silence.

Kokoro: Y sont tous partis... : (

Hisaki: Bien fait!

Kokoro (se jette sur lui): T'es resté! Merciii!

Hisaki: Eh! Me colle pas comme ça! Lâche-moi!

Kokoro( toujours accrochée ): Ah! Nion! Toi, tu restes avec moi!

* * *

(1) J'aime vraiment cette phrase, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre: ) _

* * *

_

Fin du chapitre 7! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire celui-là ... Et puis mon pauvre Subaru... ( Kestrel tu avais raison, il s'en prend encore plein la tête... Gomen...)

Bon encore 2 ou 3 trois chapitre avant la fin, j'espère que ça vous plaît encore, tous les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus: )


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp _

_Genre : yaoi _

_Note de l'auteur : Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des comm : )_

**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 8_

Tokyo.

« Un être humain qui en trahit un autre, c'est le genre de chose qui arrive chaque jour au détour des rues de Tokyo »

Il observa la ville du haut du deuxième étage de la tour de cette capitale, ses lumières envahissant allègrement ce lieu.

Le ressentirait-il comme une trahison ou ne serait-il même pas atteint ? Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il désirait.

Subaru Sakurazuka quitta la vue panoramique et posa son dos contre la baie vitrée. Ses bras enserrant son corps, il essayait de repousser la douleur sans y parvenir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix était claire mais hésitante.

« Il fait si sombre… Où suis-je ? »

'Dans ton propre corps' lui répondit enfin Subaru Sakurazuka. 'J'en ai pris possession'

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Son invité ne tarderait plus à présent, il avait sans doute dû déjà repérer les ondes si particulières qui émanaient de la puissance initiale du jeune Sumeragi.

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la voix de Subaru Sumeragi qui semblait lutter pour garder pied.

'Tu le sauras bientôt. Maintenant, silence'

Il venait de s'adresser à lui d'une façon qui ne supportait pas de réplique.

- Bonsoir Subaru.

L'homme, en manteau noir lui aussi, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

- Bonsoir Seishiro.

Le vétérinaire le dévora des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis afficha le sourire carnassier du Sakurazukamori. Subaru réprima un frisson.

L'homme qui semblait le plus âgé des deux posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son cadet et de l'autre effleura tendrement son visage.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas Subaru Sumeragi, déclara-t-il sans le quitter des yeux et en lui souriant toujours.

Il resta de marbre se contentant d'esquisser un sourire. Ainsi son jeu avait été faussé. Il n'avait pas fait preuve d'assez de talent. Cela aussi il aurait dû le prévoir mais au point où il en était cela n'avait plus d'importantce.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il en observant toujours ce visage familier qui lui faisait face, cet apparent jeune homme qui ne perdait pas son sang froid.

- Vous avez pénétré mes rêves et vous êtes appropié le corps de Subaru, dit-il en s'approchant encore, son souffle caressant la peau de son compagnon.

Cette fois ce fût au tour de Subaru Sakurazuka d'afficher une expression caractéristique du Sakurazukamori. Seishiro parut un instant surpris par le sourire moqueur qui flottait sur les lèvres de ce doux visage mais, ne lui lui laissant pas le temps de contempler cette expression inédite sur les traits de sa proie, il prononça quelques mots et le vétérinaire fût repoussé violemment à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Seishiro ! »

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il s'était déjà relevé et s'approchait à nouveau, n'ayant nullement perdu son air charmeur.

« Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, je vous en prie ! »

- Aurais-je cette fois droit à une réponse ?

« S'il vous plaît... »

'Tu m'ennuies et tu me gênes'

- Il est temps que je me présente, effectivement. Je t'accorderais même la chance de me voir tel que je suis, déclara-t-il avant d'entamer une litanie de sons étranges.

Une lumière rosâtre l'enveloppa puis s'accentua vers un carmin puissant. L'exorciste se tut enfin et un éclat aveuglant empli l'étage durant un instant.

- Seishiro ?

Subaru Sumeragi venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Un nuage léger de débrits flottait encore autour d'eux. Le vétérinaire lui sourit chaleureusement puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait près de la baie vitrée.

- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que cela ait parfaitement fonctionné, dit l'homme qui observait le léger reflet de son corps que lui renvoyait la vitre.

- Seishiro, qui est-ce ? Et que...

Subaru Sumeragi observa ses mains.

- Mais que m'arrive-t-il... ?

Son compagnon lâcha des yeux l'homme étrange qui venait d'apparaître et reporta son attention sur sa proie ; il la voyait à présent clairement. Son apparence était brûmeuse et floue mais parfaitement solide.

- J'ai simplement libéré ton âme de ton corps, déclara l'homme aux yeux vert et or avec un sourire méchant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda le vétérinaire restant calme malgré la panique naissante du jeune Sumeragi.

Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Il est vrai que j'ai changé. Mais je t'aurais cru plus perspicace.

Seishiro l'examinait en détail, apparemment perplexe.

Une silouhette élancée et fine. Il paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'année, il était plus agé. Un visage fin, une bouche charmeuse. Et ses yeux. L'un doré et l'autre d'émeraude pure. L'homme se laissait détailler sans broncher.

Un éclat de surprise brilla dans les yeux du vétérinaire.

- Tu... Très intéressant, murmura Seishiro.

- Tu le connais ? S'étonna Subaru, son âme peu consistante stagnant aux côtés de ce dernier.

- Oui. Et toi aussi. Même si je n'aurais jamais cru le voir ainsi.

Le vétérinaire sourit amusé.

- ... Qui est-ce ?... demanda encore l'adolescent à qui cette personne semblait néanmoins familière.

Subaru Sakurazuka, ses courts cheveux noirs encadrant une expression satisfaite, s'approcha lentement d'eux.

- Cher homonyme, je ne suis que ton futur, ton être tel qu'il est devenu après...

Il posa les yeux sur le vétérinaire.

- Après que ton destin ne soit scéllé. Seishiro y a veillé.

Il sourit sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait durant ces instants.

- Et il y veillera encore. Car, c'est ce qu'il désire, en tant que Sakurazukamori.

Un sourire indéchiffrable se peignit sur les traits de Seishiro tandis que sa proie se tournait vers lui incrédule.

- Non, ce n'est...

Il s'écroula, une onde pourpre l'entourant un instant.

- J'étais si naïf, dit Subaru en marchant toujours vers eux, observant un instant l'âme inconsciente, si aimant.

Il s'arrêta devant Seishiro et le fixa. Son expression s'adoucit soudain et il promena délicatement ses doigts fins sur le visage du vétérinaire agenouillé près de l'âme de son jeune compagnon. Seishiro ne réagissait pas, se contentant de lui rendre son regard et de sourire.

- Tu es resté le même que dans mon souvenir... si doux... si calme... si manipulateur.

Subaru prononça un simple son et une vague violente d'énergie s'abattit sur son adversaire qui, cette fois, l'évita de justesse.

A présent à bonne distance, Seishiro restait toujours imperturbable, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as changé, Subaru.

Sa voix charmeuse. Un masque à son indifférence.

- Tu es plus fort ... et tu es plus attirant encore !

De la futilité alors qu'il avait sans doute déjà une idée de sa supériorité.

- Changé... , sans doute plus que tu ne l'imagine, répondit-il peut-être un peu amer.

Subaru sortit un ofuda, noir, cela était ainsi depuis longtemps maintenant, s'entailla légèrement le doigt et laissa lentement le sang perler sur la surface d'encre. Une lueur noire enveloppa l'ofuda et des branches de cerisier se formèrent rapidement avant de prendre Seishiro pour cible. Evitant les premières acérées, le vétérinaire s'empara à son tour d'ofudas noirs et brisa les branches qui tentaient de le transpercer. En un instant, elles se changèrent en une pluie de pétales rosées.

Subaru les observa, disparaissant presque aussitôt. Ces yeux se durcirent.

- Cela est de ton fait Sakurazukamori. Je suis devenu ton successeur. Et tu n'ignores pas la seule façon dont cela à pu se produire, dit-il d'un ton froid tandis qu'il percevait une irrépressible colère gronder en lui.

Son origine ? Il ne cherchait même plus à la déceler. Son sourire resta malgré tout sur ses traits, gardant son masque devant son adversaire ; il avait fait son choix.

Seishiro l'observait, son éternel sourire ayant quitté son visage. Son attitude entière reflétait l'indifférence.

Subaru haïssait cette expression.

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, le visage du vétérinaire s'anima à nouveau.

- Un choix judicieux me semble-t-il, déclara ce dernier moqueur mais semblant étrangement sincère.

Il ôta ses lunettes et les rangea calmement dans son pardessus.

- Tu joues ton rôle de Sakurazukamori avec un remarquable talent. Bien qu'il te reste encore des choses à apprendre, ajouta-t-il.

Ses yeux ambrés ne le quittaient pas.

Subaru sentait son sang-froid le quitter graduellement, pourtant, il souriait toujours.

- Ces rêves étaient magnifiquement orchestrés. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même...

Il s'avança de quelques pas.

- Quand t'es-tu approprié son corps ? Durant cette soirée au karaoké ? Je dois avouer que j'aurais presque pu y croire. Seulement ma jeune proie est bien trop innocente pour qu'elle ne tente ce genre de chose. Ou bien était-ce plus tôt encore ?

- ... Lorsque mon homonyme a perdu connaissance, après l'exorcisme de cet homme...

Il avait répondu malgré lui et le regrettait déjà. C'était donc en lui faisant cette «fausse » déclaration qu'il s'était trahi... il avait dû commencer à comprendre dès lors... il s'était fait une fois encore manipuler... Ne pourrait-il donc jamais avoir le dessus avec Seishiro ? La confusion tentait de l'assaillir. Il ne voulait pas se permettre cette faiblesse.

Reprenant conscience de l'instant, il s'étonna de la proximité de Seishiro. Sa peau était à la portée de sa main. Ses yeux dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard étaient si proches... Malgré son âge, Seishiro restait plus grand que lui, sa carrure plus large aussi... Une envie... Un souhait... Un désir...

Non. C'était trop tard.

- Un choix judicieux... Cela t'a pourtant était fatal...

Le vétérinaire ne cilla pas apparement nullement dérangé par cette idée.

Subaru tendit lentement sa main vers cet homme si séduisant.

- ... et cela signera, aujourd'hui également, ta mort.

Un geste rapide propulsa Seishiro contre l'un des murs de l'étage. Ce dernier n'avait pas su réagir assez rapidement et un filet de sang coulait à présent le long de sa tempe. Il se redressa, se préparant cette fois au véritable combat.

Mais ce fût inutile.

La main de Subaru enserrait déjà sa gorge et y exerçait une terrible pression. Impuissant, son prédecesseur ne pouvait plus se défendre, tentant seulement de respier sans montrer une quelconque panique.

Subaru resta ainsi, immobile, durant de longues secondes. Son autre main se décida finalement à se mettre en action et, tel un poignard, se plaça lentement à hauteur de son torse.

- Il est temps d'en finir.

Il s'apprêtait à lui transpercer le coeur.

Il entama son mouvement... puis s'arrêta soudainement. Sa main resta suspendue à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine. Un tremblement, très léger mais présent, secouait son corps.

- Ha ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha... Je le savais, dit Subaru parvenant à peine à se contrôler. Je n'en serais jamais capable... dit-il en baissant la tête.

Il se tût laissant son bras glisser le long de son corps et relâchant enfin sa victime.

Seishiro glissa un instant puis s'adossa à la paroi du mur observant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux vers le vétérinaire finissant par le fixer avec son regard si particulier, vert émeraude mêlé à l'or pur.

- Cela est au dessus de mes forces, Seishiro, dit-il en effleurant sa joue un instant. Une fois encore, tu en sors vainqueur.

Il tenta d'étouffer sa douleur mais cette fois il n'y parvint pas. Un sanglot le secoua puis les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Il s'était persuadé depuis si longtemps que ce sentiment l'avait quitté, il avait eu tort, touts ces années n'avaient été que mensonges, son coeur était resté celui de Subaru Sumeragi, éternellement prisonnier du cerisier. Comme cela lui était douloureux de ressentir ces vagues d'émotions si intenses parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps ! Alors il pleurait, déversant sans bruit toute sa peine et son désespoir, se maudissant pour sa si grande faiblesse, se rassurant d'une certaine manière d'être toujours le même.

Il perçut un mouvement face à lui. Une main passa sur son visage, effaçant momentanément ses larmes.

Seishiro le fixait un sourire étrange flottant sur ces lèvres.

- De tels gestes sont devenus des automatismes pour toi ? N'est-ce pas ?dit-il en affichant un pauvre sourire.

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'un étrange éclat qui disparu lorsque Subaru ajouta ces quelques mots :

- Mais il ne s'y trouve jamais une once de sincérité. A mon plus grand regret.

L'assassin qui lui faisait face sembla surpris à ce dernier aveu mais il n'y prêta pas attention laissant cette réaction sur le compte de son imagination.

- Je suis devenu le Sakurazukamori, plongeant dans l'indifférence, effaçant chaque émotion qui pouvait m'affaiblir mais, face à toi, je reste inchangé, dit-il s'approchant lentement de Seishiro, quelles que soient ma douleur et ma tristesse ou au contraire, mon indifférence, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Subaru posa lentement sa tête sur le torse de l'assassin, ce dernier ne le repoussa pas.

- Ce sentiment reste à jamais graver en moi..., lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il s'éloigna un instant, plongeant une fois encore dans ces magnifiques yeux d'or puis posa sa main sur sa joue avec la plus grande des douceurs.

A quelques centimètres de Seishiro, fixant toujours cette lueur dorée qui l'attirait inexorablement, il lui murmura ce doux aveu :

- Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours...

Puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes.

L'assassin répondit tendrement à ce baiser, lui offrant un réconfort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Se contentait-il de donner le change à cet instant ou bien était-ce sincère ? Subaru Sakurazuka n'en savait rien et ne s'en préoccupait plus.

Seules ces sensations importaient. Ses lèvres si douces qu'il goûtait enfin, la chaleur de sa peau qui faisait disparaître toute sa solitude et sa tristesse, son odeur si atypique qu'il avait tant recherchée et qui enveloppait à présent son âme.

Au bout de quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il sentit un étrange frisson parcourir le corps de Seishiro avant qu'il ne l'atteigne puis leur baiser prit fin.

Il posa les yeux sur l'être qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à chasser de son coeur et découvrit sur ses traits une expression qu'il lui était inconnue. Il ne souriait plus vraiment et ses yeux semblaient s'ouvrir sur les portes de son âme. Mais il ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer la signification, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vraiment capable de le comprendre même en devenant le Sakurazukamori.

Une douleur fulgurante lui étreignit le coeur.

Son corps arrivait à ses limites. Il était pourtant puissant mais ce n'était encore que celui d'un adolescent.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui rende son bien, dit-il en observant lâme endormie du jeune Sumeragi du coin de l'oeil, sinon nous disparaîtrons tous les deux.

Seishiro se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux dorés. Y percevait-il cette fois réellement un véritable intérêt et une certaine inquiétude ? Il n'aurait pas la réponse. Il savait qu'il ne prononcerait plus un mot.

Il sourit alors retrouvant toute la douceur et la bienvaillance de sa jeunesse, éclairant ce visage si différent aujourd'hui d'une lueur unique.

- J'ai vraiment été heureux de te revoir Seishiro, dit-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Puis le corps s'écroula, retrouvant son aspect premier et l'âme du dernier Sakurazukamori se matérialisa à ses côtés.

Son intrusion dans leur vie changerait-elle leur destin ? s'interrogea l'esprit à présent échappé de cette enveloppe. Il l'espérait malgré tout.

- Tu ne seras plus capable de lui effacer la mémoire, dit Subaru en observant le corps inerte. C'est aujourd'hui que tout se jouera pour vous.

Lentement, son apparence se désagrégea.

« De la même façon que ma dernière victime » songea-t-il furtivement.

Une dernière fois, Subaru Sakurazuka posa son regard, empli de tendresse, sur Seishiro.

- Adieu, dit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il disparut.

Le silence.

Et une expression qui resterait inconnue de tous sur le visage du Sakurazukamori, à cet instant, au second étage de la tour de Tokyo.

Une lueur le ramena soudain à la réalité tandis que l'âme de Subaru réntégrait son corps.

Seishiro retrouva peu à peu son sourire moqueur tandis que le corps s'animait.

- Il est temps de mettre un terme à notre pari Subaru...

_A suivre..._

Hisaki Sumeragi : ellea récidivé...

Subaru Sakurazuka : et bien sûr c'est moi qui enfait les frais...

Kokoro : gomen --'

Hisaki : si tu nous tues tous t'auras plus de fic, tu sais ?

Kokoro (sourire sadique): meuh non ( murmure : vous êtes trop nombreux pour ça hé hé ) et puis y a d'autre façon de torturer des beaux petits bisho comme vous ! ( jubile +-+)

Subaru Sa : je crois qu'on s'en sort encore mieux mort...

Hisaki : c'est sur --'

_Plus qu'un chapitre déjà... J'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas trop déçu mais c'était ainsi que je voyais les choses depuis le début..._

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute chose qui vous semblerez « dérangeante » Tous les avis sont comme toujours les bienvenus : )_

_Le dernier chapitre mettra sans doute un peu de temps à arriver ( partiels de janvier --' ouin...) désolée..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de X ou de Tokyo Babylon appartient à Clamp _

_Genre : yaoi _

_Note de l'auteur : merciii pour les reviews et commentaires ! En cette période (très sombre...) qu'ont été les examens elles m'ont fait particulièrement plaisirs : ) _

**Le dernier Sakurazukamori**

_Chapitre 9_

Subaru Sumeragi ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étonna d'abord de ressentir un léger engourdissement dans l'entierté de son corps puis sa surprise augmenta en comprenant qu'il avait récupéré celui-ci. Le jeune homme se relevait, imposant cet effort à ses jambes, lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme qui le fixait. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait sur sa joue. L'inquiétude lui enserra le coeur ; il s'approcha de lui.

- Seishiro ? Tu va b...

« Sakurazukamori »

Subaru s'arrêta net. Chaque détail lui revenait en mémoire tandis que les yeux du vétérinaire le paralysaient.

- Sei... shiro ?

Le sourire du Sakurazukamori s'accentua.

Il réduisit quelque peu la distance qui les séparait. Les ténèbres s'abattant soudain sur eux et, trônant près de l'assassin, apparaissait lentement un imposant cerisier en fleurs.

- J'ai créé cet univers grâce à mes pouvoirs. (1)

Subaru ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait être vrai...

- Comment... ?

Il ne pouvait plus quitter du regard cet homme dont l'expression était à présent si différente de ce qu'il avait toujours connu.

Des révélations.

Des souvenirs.

Une promesse. Leur promesse.

Son monde s'écroule. Cet autre lui-même n'avait pas menti, il est réellement cet assassin.

Il souffre. Son coeur est broyé par la douleur. L'expression qu'il lit sur les traits de Seishiro lui est insoutenable à voir. Son illusion recrée le passé, leur passé.

Le Sakurazukamori est à ses côtés et lui révèle à présent les derniers tenants de leur « pari ». Il ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il a mal. Si mal. Son coeur est brisé.

- Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment...

Ses mots le blessent toujours plus encore.

- J'ai tué le Sakurazukamori précédent, c'était ma mère...

C'est un cauchemar. Son âme est un peu plus meurtrie à chaque seconde.

Selon ses propres paroles, Seishiro n'hésite plus bientôt à lui briser les os n'ayant pour lui aucune considération, le traitant comme un simple objet inerte. Subaru subit les coup réagissant à peine, la douleur physique passant inaperçue face à son esprit en peine.

Il finit par se retrouver prisonnier des branches du cerisier, incapable de réagir, souhaitant juste que ce calvaire arrive à sa fin.

- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te défendre ? Si tu te battais sérieusement tu pourrais te libérer de ce sort.

Ses larmes perlent inlassablement le long de ses joues.

- Pourquoi ton regard est-il si triste ? Tu penses peut-être que je t'ai trahi ? Pourtant...

Ce qu'il affirme lui révèle à quel point les défauts de la nature humaine sont, pour lui, une fatalité.

- Un être humain qui en trahit un autre...

« ... c'est le genre de chose qui arrive chaque jour au détour des rues de Tokyo. »

L'âme qui habitait son corps quelques heures auparavant avait pensé à ces mêmes mots. Son homonyme... vivant ... ? Bien plus âgé que lui, si froid mais toujours en vie !

Seishiro était à quelques pas de lui.

Cet homme qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre, pour qui il était parvenu à sortir de son sommeil pour pousser cet autre à le protéger. A l'instant, il aurait encore était capable de donner sa vie pour lui. Même s'il l'avait dupé depuis le début, même s'il s'apprêtait à le tuer. Il devait lui dire.

Subaru redressa imperceptiblement la tête.

- Même si j'ai été en contact avec ton esprit pur, finalement ça n'a rien changé, déclara encore l'assassin, son sourire froid flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Ignorant la douleur que lui infligeait encore ce flux de paroles emplies d'indifférence, il s'obligea à encrer son regard dans les yeux ambrés de Seishiro. Peu importait qu'il doivent bientôt mourir de sa main, cela serait dit.

Le Sakurazukamori sembla s'étonné de son soudain retour à la réalité mais seul ses yeux pouvaient le trahir, son visage restant impassible.

- Serais-tu finalement décidé à me combattre, Subaru Sumeragi ?

Le combattre ? C'est certainement ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais cela lui était inconcevable.

- Je... je...

Il avait détourné les yeux.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Subaru sentit soudain la main de l'assassin se poser sur son visage. Il le força à le regarder à nouveaux dans les yeux.

- Il est temps d'en finir.

Son regard le faisait frémir mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soustraire.

- Je... je t'aime Seishiro...

Le sourire s'effaça. Son visage ne reflétait toujours qu'indifférence.

- Réalises-tu vraiment qui je suis ?

Seishiro effleura sa joue.

- Je suis le Sakurazukamori . Et tu es ma proie. Ton destin est de mourir de ma main.

Ses doigts abandonnèrent son visage et sa main entama un mouvement vers sa poitrine.

Subaru voyait sa dernière heure arriver mais son coeur et son âme se refusaient à réagir.

Soudain, le geste s'interrompit, le silence régnant dans cet espace obscur. Dans l'instant qui suivit un shikigami fit son apparition. L'assassin le maîtrisa facilement puis reporta son attention sur sa proie.

- Ta grand-mère se fait du souci pour toi. Elle à réussi à trouver ce monde que j'ai créé grâce à mes pouvoirs.

Il n'y avait plus trace d'un sourire sur son visage. Subaru crû déceler une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Sakurazukamori mais elle disparut dans l'instant.

- Finissons-en rapidement. Adieu.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard intense. Subitement, une clarté, bien que diffuse, reprit ses droits sur la scène.

- Elle a brisé mon sort... Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'en brisant le sort du Sakurazukamori elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

L'illusion se désagrégea lentement et Seishiro disparut dans une pluie de pétales de cerisier.

- Seishiro...

Le jeune Sumeragi s'écroula au sol et, dans sa demi-conscience, il perçut les pas rapides qui semblaient se diriger vers l'étage.

- Il... m'a laissé en vie, murmura-t-il pour lui même puis ses dernières forces le quittèrent.

* * *

« - Allô ? » 

- Bonsoir Hokuto

« - Subaru, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ? Encore sur une affaire ? Je m'inquiète pour toi... »

- Ne te fais pas de souci Hokuto, je viens de terminer et je vais bien. Mais comment ça se passe à Kyoto ?

Le jeune homme l'entendit pousser un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Grand-mère insiste encore et toujours pour que je me marie ! J'ai beau lui répéter que j'ai déjà choisi quelqu'un, elle fait la sourde oreille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être têtue ! »

- Comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais...

« - Subaru, comment oses-tu ! répondit-elle d'un ton outragé. »

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire en imaginant la tête que sa soeur devait faire combiné à la main.

- Il va falloir que je te laisse Hokuto, bon courage.

« - Subaru, attends. Promets-moi d'être prudent, d'accord ? Je veux retrouver mon frère entier lorsque je reviendrais à Tokyo ! »

- Je te le promets, grande soeur. Et je passerais te voir lorsque tu seras de retour.

« - Mais j'y compte bien ! Prends soin de toi. »

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha le combiné du téléphone de la cabine, sortit et reprit sa route.

Jeune homme androgyne, aux yeux émeraude, de vingt ans à peine, il attirait certains regards mais n'y prêtait pas attention. De plus, sa tenue sobre, tant qu'il échappait aux « bienfaits » d' Hokuto, ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté ; il n'en avait pourtant pas vraiment conscience.

Sa soeur. Elle restait son point d'encrage.

Subaru sourit discrètement. Leur grand-mère ne risquerait pas de la convaincre. Hokuto était persuadée d'avoir trouvée le prince charmant, d'une façon quelque peu étrange, il devait l'avouer. Selon elle, il possédait des pouvoirs très particuliers. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un rêve. Mais, elle avait perdu sa trace depuis quelques années déjà pourtant elle ne désespérait pas de le retrouver.

L'espoir.

Lui aussi il en avait encore.

Inlassablement, ne vivant que pour son travail, ayant même abandonné ses études, il le recherchait.

Il y avait tant de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses. Tant d'incertitudes... Subaru lui avait avoué ses sentiments et il l'avait laissé partir. Mais n'était-ce que par indifférence face à sa faiblesse ou pouvait-il espérer autre chose ? Sa rencontre avec son avenir n'en était-il pas une preuve ?

Mais son homonyme avait disparu. Hokuto et lui en avait parlé un jour peu après sa sortie de l'hôpital et ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion : après avoir quitté son corps, l'âme n'avait sans doute plus réussi longtemps à s'accrocher à ce monde.

Il avançait toujours, encore une fois perdu dans ses souvenirs.

L'hôpital.

Son coeur brisé, son esprit confus.

Il aurait pu à ce moment-là s'enfermer dans son âme pour échapper à cette réalité. Mais Hokuto était restée à ses côtés. Et surtout, il n'avait pas pu oublier, ce dernier regard qu'il avait échangé avec Seishiro.

Qui n'exprimait rien. Ou peut-être tout, au contraire.

Subaru lui avait révélé son amour. Ce sentiment qui avait lentement germé en lui. Bien avant que tout cela ne se produise. Cette protection et cette attention permanente qu'il avait envers lui, chaque sourire qu'il lui accordait, peut-être même son côté désabusé par l'être humain qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à cerner et qu'il dévoilait déjà à cette époque, tout cela avait fini par le charmer.

Il était tomber amoureux de Seishiro.

Il l'avait compris à l'instant où cette femme avait failli le blesser.

Son âme, alors à peine consciente, s'était éveillée totalement devant la scène. Il avait eu si peur pour lui que son esprit avait clamé à son corps de réagir mais, cela n'avait pas vraiment eu d'utilité, son propre futur ayant déjà choisi.

Dès cet instant la situation avait commencé à évoluer, Subaru percevant peu à peu les actions de son homonyme et comprenant que Seishiro était menacé. L'angoisse l'avait gagné face à son impuissance et il avait plus que jamais pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Il était vaste, bien plus que celui qu'il occupait dans son adolescence. Il aurait pu être très sobre si Hokuto n'y avait pas installé quelques-unes de ses excentricités telles qu'un sofa imposant ou une multitude de petites lampes disséminées dans tout l'appartement.

Subaru se débarrassa de son long imper beige et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses yeux se posant un instant sur les pentagrammes inversés à peine visibles sur ses mains.

Manipulé.

Il l'avait trompé.

Mais n'était-ce pas le propre du Sakurazukamori ? Il était sa proie mais il vivait toujours, pourtant il l'avait vu sous son vrai jour.

Il y avait eu tant de mensonges, son indifférence pour lui en était-il également un ?

Subaru n'en savait rien, la seule certitude qu'il avait était la profondeur de ses propres sentiments.

Le jeune homme quitta sa douche emportant une serviette au passage.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il posa les yeux sur les nombreuses photos qui étaient posées sur sa table de nuit.

Hokuto.

Seishiro.

Les êtres qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

Sa soeur. Et un assassin.

Son devoir en tant que chef du clan Sumeragi était de l'arrêter, l'empêcher de tuer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Subaru voulait le retrouver mais dans l'espoir de...

Il s'allongea sur son lit.

Ce soir encore il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de Seishiro.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

- Quel que soit le temps que ça me prendra, Seishiro, je te retrouverai et ferai en sorte que tu me vois... même si ce n'est que pour un instant, murmura-t-il avec espoir et détermination.

Le sommeil l'envahit.

- Je te le promets.

**Fin **

Subaru Sumeragi : c'est pas une fin ça !

Hokuto : et c'est qui mon mystérieux prince ? Je veux savoir moi !

( Kokoro : tout le monde le sait sauf toi, pas de chance ! XD)

Seishiro : j'ai tué personne moi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Kokoro : vous n'êtes jamais satisfaits de toute façon --'

Sub, Sei, Hokuto : ON VEUT UNE VRAI FIN !

Kokoro (sont effayants quand même...) : ok, ok, je vais y penser ... une suite en 1999 ça vous convient ?

Sub : Mouais...

Sei : c'est pas pour tout de suite...

Hokuto : allez, écris la suite, AU BOULOT !

Kokoro ( qui en a marre d'être commandée par des bishos et une furie): on verra... pour l'instant repos --'

_

* * *

_

_(1) je reprends à partir de là quelques phrases telles que dans le manga_

_

* * *

_

_Eh oui, c'est la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus : )  
J'ai bien envie d'écrire une suite ( j'ai déjà plein d'idées !) mais pour l'instant j'ai un autre projet en cours (encore sur ce fameux couple : )) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cette fic et me signaler toutes les erreurs éventuelles que j'ai pu commettre (grand nettoyage de tous les chapitres à venir --' ...) _

_Merci à toutes (et tous ?) de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, à bientôt : )_


End file.
